Duke Black
by Cleo26
Summary: The story of Sirius Black, his son Orion Sirius Black II formerly known as Harry Potter , and the rest of his family and what The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has become... Maybe the "T" rating is too much but it's just in case
1. Chapter 1

Duke Black

**Chapter 1**

The Black Family was indeed royalty, it wasn't just claims of hierarchy, it was the truth, but after so many revolutions and political changes it was all forgotten. It has been 7 years since James and Lily's death, Peter Pettigrew was thrown in Azkaban, and Sirius Black adopted both legally and magically Harry Potter (it means that Harry is now Sirius' son by blood as well) who has since then become Orion Sirius Black II, son of Sirius Black and Hestia Jones (both purebloods). They live in Number 12 Grimmauld Place along with Walburga Black who has accepted Sirius marriage (since Hestia was a pureblood) as well as Orion as a grandson (since he was adopted by blood as well). Sirius has also become Paterfamilias of the Black Family a few months ago after the death of his father this very year.

It was a cold December indeed; snow almost drowned all of London. The city was already decorated for Christmas that was just 5 days away. Back in Grimmauld place, Sirius was in his study, going over some papers when an official looking owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Sirius' desk sealed by the Gringotts seal. Sirius unsealed the letter after a moment of hesitation and surprise 'what could that be?' and read it carefully. He was stunned, taken aback! He instantly dropped and ran to tell the family.

The letter said:

Dear Mr. Black,

Gringotts was going over the royal files, and is pleased to inform you as Paterfamilias that you will from now on be referred to as His Grace, Duke Black of Hampshire. It was revealed in said files that Your Grace's family was indeed royalty and descendants of King George I and of King Philip II of Spain, which has awarded all black Paterfamiliases the title of Duke.

As of now, your Grace, you are a honored member of the Wizengamot as well as the Order of Merlin, First Class.

Your Grace has also inherited the following:

-Manor of Hampshire

-El Palacio Negro in Barcelona

-Chateau Noir in France

-The Palazzo De La Luna in Italy

As well as 2 billion galleons which have been added to Your Grace's vault. Gringotts expresses its sincere congratulations to Your Grace and his Noble Family.

Yours Sincerely,

Griphook of Gringotts

"Mother! Hestia! Orion! Ah there you are!" cried Sirius as he ran into the kitchen to find them all seated around the table sipping some tea.

"Is something wrong Sirius?" Hestia asked thoughtfully

"No, on the contrary! You my dear are now speaking to Duke Black of Hampshire!" exclaimed Sirius just in time to all of them to shout "What !"

"Yes, yes I am, I just received a letter of Gringotts, it's in the study I'll get it for you if you wish, they told me that they were looking into the royal files to arrange their respective vaults and found out that we're royalty! Descendants of King George I and King Philip II of Spain we are! I also inherited palaces in Spain, Italy and France as well as Manor of Hampshire! Not to mention 2 billion Galleons !" Sirius explained

"Aha! I always knew we were royalty!" cackled Walburga full with glee and joy!

"Oh my god, Sirius! This...this is Great !" stuttered Hestia still taken aback.

Sirius approached his son and lifted him in the air "Orion, you're a Duke's son!"

"Daddy! Haha Daddy put me down !" laughed Orion

The next day, Sirius Black, now Duke Black of Hampshire, headed by apparition towards Gringotts to sign some papers, then to the ministry where a meeting was to be held to announce to the members of the Wizengamot that he was now officially Duke and to discuss his duties towards the ministry. He just entered the ministry to be greeted by Amelia Bones.

"Welcome Your Grace, we are pleased to receive you today, It's an honor!"

"Thank you Madam Bones, the pleasure is all mine."

"The meeting is to be held in a few minutes, Shall we enter the Hall You Grace?" asked Amelia Bones

"Of course Madam, we shall" replied Sirius

They entered the Hall to find it packed with people with robes seated in the stands, all of them accompanied with desks. Dumbledore was seated in the main desk. They were all awaiting the Duke who took his seat as well and awaited the meeting to start. All eyes were on him, he was the centre of attention.

The meeting was great. Sirius was now officially Duke and was told his duties towards the Ministry of Magic as well as being awarded a seat in the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

Back home, Sirius was seated in armchair next to the fire with Orion on his lap and Hestia in a similar armchair beside him.

"Hestia, darling, I'm thinking of moving to Hampshire Manor, I want Orion to grow up somewhere shiny, and there we can have a huge garden where he can play, and this house brings me bad memories." Sirius told his wife

" I personally agree with you, but don't you think your Mother would mind?" asked his wife

"Oh please, all she wants to do is show off that she's royalty now that she's sure of it, she wouldn't give it a second thought"

"Daddy, Am i going to be able to play Quidditch there?" Orion asked hopefully.

"Of course son, we can play lots of Quidditch!" said Sirius as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Orion got infected with your Quidditch obsession, God help us now" exclaimed Hestia as she snuggled next to her husband in his armchair.

"And I wouldn't mind the least my dear" as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Neither would I" as she returned the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a month of preparations, the Duke's Family moved in the Manor of Hampshire. They were received by 5 house-elves who will serve them from now on since Kreacher remained in Grimmauld Place. The Manor was now home to the Duke (Sirius), the Duchess (Hestia), the Lady of Hampshire (Walburga) and Orion Black, Heir of the Duke.

Sirius was in his study (now 10 times larger than his old one) reading the Daily Prophet reading about an incident. The article had a moving picture in which he immediately recognized his cousin, Andromeda, standing next to a couple of healers with a sympathetic smile on her face. He remembered that she was a healer herself and must have been called to heal the injured of said incident. 'Andromeda, it's been years since I last saw her, poor cousin, she got blasted off…' when his thoughts were cut by an immediate idea 'I'm paterfamilias! I can put her back on the family tree!'; He took a piece of parchment and started scribbling a letter to his cousin.

Meanwhile, far away from the Manor, the Tonks family was celebrating Nymphadora's Birthday at their house in Wales. It was just a small tea party in the garden attended by some of Dora's friends from Hogwarts and some of the neighbors. Andromeda was in the kitchen, ready to take the cake to the garden when suddenly a black owl flew in and dropped her a letter. It was sealed by a royal looking seal she didn't recognize. She opened the letter and started reading until tears of joy came streaming down her cheeks.

Dear Mrs. Tonks,

I am pleased to inform you that you are now once again a member of the Black Family. Your case was taken in consideration and the family decided to pardon you and put you back on the family tree. We hope this decision will gain your satisfaction and wish to invite you & your family for tea in Hampshire Manor this Sunday.

Sincerely Yours,

Duke of Hampshire, Black Paterfamilias.

"Ted! Ted get in here now please !

-What's wrong Andy?

-Ted, I'm….I'm a Black again, I'm no longer a traitor, I'm no longer blasted off the family tree!

-That's great! But why now? Why did they wait all this time?

-I think it's a new Paterfamilias, a Duke to be precise! Since when are we Blacks Dukes and Duchesses?

-Who d'you reckon it is Andy?

- I don't know, but he invited us to Hampshire Manor for tea the day after tomorrow!

-I say we go, It's our only chance to actually find out who He is.

- Of course we're going! I want to thank him, He must be a great man!

-So it's settled."

Back in Hampshire Manor, Hestia was with her son in the Library teaching him about Hogwarts History since He's bound to fail it if she doesn't when he goes to Hogwarts (Binns was still teaching there).

"Mum, is our life going to change?

-Why do you mean Ori?

-It's just that now that Dad's a Duke, He's going to be busy all the time right? I don't want him to forget about me.

-Ori! Daddy loves you! He'll never ever forget about you or forget to spend time with you! You're his son! He cares about you very much, more than you can imagine, and I do too!

-Really Mum?

-Yes really!

-But Mum, I also don't have any friends, and I don't want to wait until Hogwarts to have friends!

-You have Neville, Don't you?

-Neville is like a brother to me but I want more friends mum

-I think I can arrange that, You see, your dad's having a meeting with Amelia Bones tomorrow right here at the manor, and I heard she took custody of her niece.

-But Mum! I'm too old from play dates!

-It won't be a play date Ori. Why don't you invite Neville as well, that way it'll seem more like a small gathering.

-mmm that sounds reasonable, Thanks Mum! You're the best!

-Anytime Honey!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next day, Amelia Bones arrived to Hampshire Manor for her meeting with the Duke accompanied by an 8 year old girl with sleek red hair, rosy cheeks and big hazel eyes. As they entered the manor, the little girl held on tightly to her Aunt's robes as if afraid of a visit to the hospital. The Duchess was awaiting them in the first floor's living room sipping her afternoon tea. She stood up as they entered the room.

"Good Afternoon Madam Bones! How have you been?" asked Hestia cheerfully.

"Indeed it is Your Grace, I've been well thank you, may I introduce my niece Susan, come on Susan say Hello to Her Grace" Madam Bones said as she slightly pushed her niece towards the Duchess. Susan blushed a bit and stuttered: "Uhmm…Hello Your Grace."

"Oh there is no need to call me that! You know Madam Bones It really annoys me to be called that way, It just doesn't seem right! As for you Miss Susan, my son Orion and his friend Neville are waiting for you in the garden." Then she called Twinky the house-elf to escort Susan to the garden.

Meanwhile Orion and Neville were having a broom race. "Haha! You try your best Longbottom but you'll never surpass my abilities!" announced Orion as he accelerated even more that He seemed like a blur in the sky until Twinky appeared in the garden with a little red-headed girl with her just as the two boys finally landed.

"Master! Here is your visitor" said Twinky hastily ushering Susan towards the boys.

"Hello! You must be Madam Bones' niece right?" asked Orion as he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Yes. I am Susan Bones" she said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you! I am Orion Black and this is Neville Longbottom."Orion said as Neville extended his hand as well to shake Susan's.

"It's nice to meet you both, I noticed you know how to fly a broom" she said

"Yeah, we're both good fliers, we learned how to ride a broom last year." Explained Orion to be interrupted by Neville who said: "Oh come on! Orion! I'm a good flier, yes, but you're a GREAT flier, you see Susan, Orion here is the best flier of his generation and even that's an understatement!"

"That's not true! You're exaggerating Neville!"muttered Orion

-No I'm not!

-Yes you are!

-No

-Yes

-No

-Yes!

"Oh Please would you stop that! You know, I've never ridden a broom…My aunt says I'm too young" said Susan sadly.

"Hey" Orion said as he put a hand on her shoulder "We'll teach you! Our brooms have protection charms on them so we can never fall! I bet your Aunt will be fine with that. Besides we're professionals now!" And the rest of the conversation went on about flight lessons and Hogwarts.

The next day, Sirius was in the Family Tapestry room, admiring his changes to the family tree now that Andromeda's name was back on it as well as her husbands' and Daughter's up until his mother entered the room. She has disgusted look on her face as she saw Andromeda's name back on the family tree.

"You had to bring her back didn't you! She disgraced us! She married a mudblood!" Cried Walburga.

"Mother! What did Andromeda do exactly? Fall in love? Since then was that a disgrace? And what's wrong with being a muggle-born? He's a wizard whether you like it or not!" replied Sirius.

"Fall in love! Ha! What a farce! She could've agreed with an arranged marriage like her sisters! And look at them, they're the pride of the family!"

"The pride of the family you say! Next time I checked Bellatrix was still chucked in Azkaban! She's an effin death eater and so is Lucius Malfoy! They're the real traitors! They're the real disgrace! And I've been thoughtful to your feelings to not last them off! I am now Paterfamilias and I am the one who decides who is a disgrace and who is not!" shouted Sirius just in time for Buttercup the house elf to enter the room and announce to the Duke the arrival of the Tonks Family.

Andromeda and Ted were in Sirius' study awaiting the arrival of an anonymous Duke until the doorknob twisted for the door to open up and reveal one Sirius Black in wine red robes.

Ted stood up and bowed as he said: "Good afternoon Your Grace" to be interrupted by Andromeda's gasp.

"Sirius! You're Duke of Hampshire? You're Head of the family?" exclaimed Andromeda.

"Why yes I am! I am now also Duke of Hampshire…"And he explained everything to the couple who were taken aback by this proclamation.

"Thank you Sirius! I'm so grateful to you! But how did you get Aunt Walburga to agree to this?"

"Let's sat being Paterfamilias has its advantages! Now I want to invite you to the Hampshire Christmas Ball, It's to celebrate the Black Family's Dukedom as well as Christmas of course. I also want you to bring Nymphadora with you, I would very much like to meet my niece!"

"We'd be honored!" replied the couple hastily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The Duke was indeed very pleased with Andromeda's return to the family, He also couldn't believe that 7 years ago he was blasted off the family tree and now He's paterfamilias and a Duke as well! It's unbelievable what time can do! He was deep in his thoughts until he heard someone knock. "Come in" Sirius replied.

Hestia entered her husband's study with a mixed expression of surprise and anger on her face as she said to him: "Sirius, we have umm…guests…It's your cousin Narcissa and her husband"

"What! What are 'they' doing here?"Sirius exclaimed as he stood up and headed towards his wife.

"I don't know, they just arrived, should I send them here?" Hestia asked still very worried and disturbed.

"Yes, yes tell twinky to send them here" replied Sirius as his wife left the study. He sat back behind his desk and ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he thought 'what the hell do they want?'

5 minutes later the study's doorknob twisted to reveal indeed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were dressed in extremely expensive robes. They sat in front of Sirius' desk looking more snobbish than ever until Sirius spoke up: "To what do I owe this…pleasure?" he almost chocked on that last word. Narcissa replied: "We came to congratulate you Sirius, since you're Duke now…"but she got interrupted by a disgusted Sirius who said coldly: "Congratulate me Ha? You come here knocking on my door after 7 years of being estranged from me to congratulate me? It makes sense you know, since I'm a DUKE now, Okay, and Fine with me but if you want your relationship with me mended but from now on Narcissa I'm Duke of Hampshire to you! Unless of course you care to be blasted off the family tree…"

Lucius interrupted: "Sirius you can't possibly…" To be interrupted by Sirius: "Actually I can, and It's you and your wife here who want to be 'civil' with us again and It's fine with me and a 'civil' relationship it shall be."

Lucius was now boiling red but had to admit that he was indeed defeated so he replied: "Indeed you grace" as he almost chocked on that last word. Narcissa whose face was now scarlet with embarrassment said: "So…Your 'Grace' wouldn't mind young Orion to meet our son Draco, you know, since they're cousins…"But Sirius cut her off again: "We're planning a Christmas Ball here at the Manor, if you'd like to attend since we're now 'civil' you see."

Narcissa replied: "We will attend, and maybe Draco can meet Orion there"

Sirius: "Alright, if this is all you have to say, I'm a very busy man."

Lucius who flushed with embarrassment stood up and ushered his wife to the door as he said: "Alright your Grace we will excuse ourselves now." and they left the study.

As they left Orion entered his father's study and went to sit on his lap and said: "Who are they?"

Sirius: "Selfish and conceited people, Orion, you know, now that we're royalty, a lot of their kind will come to visit and It'll be our job to differentiate between the liars and the good people."

Orion: "Alright Dad, but are they related to us or something because I overheard the woman introducing herself to mom as your cousin?"

Sirius: "Yes Orion she is my cousin, but I'm resisting the temptations to blast her off the family tree."

Orion: "Dad, so you have more cousins I don't know about?"

Sirius: "I'll tell you about that when you're older." He really didn't want to talk about his cousin Bellatrix.

Orion pouted and said: "Dad! I'm 8! I'm old enough!"

Sirius laughed and kissed his son's forehead as he said: "Orion you know better than arguing with me! And now you're going to face the consequences!"

Orion bolted and sat straight as he replied: "Oh No! Not Mr. Ticklehands!"

Sirius said as he started to tickle his son mercilessly. "Dad! Hahahaha Dad stop!" Orion cried until his Dad finally stopped tickling him.

"Dad, were my first parents good people or were they from the liars kind?" Orion asked.

"No! Your parents were the best people I've ever known! I miss them a lot and they loved you so much!" replied Sirius hastily.

"I love them too, even though I don't remember them. But you're my parents now and that makes me the happiest boy on earth!" Orion said for his father to envelope him in a hug and whispered to his ear: "I love you so much pup, You and your mother are everything to me!"

Orion whispered back: "We love you too Dad!"

The rest of the father and son conversation went on about quidditch until Orion fell asleep on his father's lap. Sirius then carried him to his room and tucked him in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Preparations for Duke Black's Christmas Ball were taking all of Hestia's time and energy. She was in charge of everything since her husband was very busy with politics and investment and Walburga was too busy 'supervising' her. Invitations were sent via owl post and everything was set for tomorrow's ball. Hestia, exhausted, went to the master bedroom which is hers and her husband's to finally get some sleep, as she entered the bedroom she found her husband already in bed reading the Daily Prophet. She changed into her night gown and sat in front of the mirror to brush her hair.

"Sirius, I didn't get the chance to read the article I asked the Prophet to post about the ball. Is it any good?" Hestia asked as she looked at her husband through the mirror.

"It's great, as a matter of fact I'm reading it right now." replied Sirius as his wife slid into the bed and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You know Sirius, I'm very nervous about tomorrow, everyone expects it to be the highlight of the season! I want it to be perfect!" said Hestia

"Don't worry darling, you have put great effort into arranging it, so I'm positive it's going to be to our liking." assured Sirius.

"I hope so. I also hope Orion doesn't feel neglected, I've been so busy that I've rarely spoken to him the last couple of days, you don't think he's mad do you?"asked Hestia.

"I don't think so, Orion knows you have a ball to arrange and He also knows that I've been extremely busy lately and besides Mother has been spending time teaching him a few spells and Kiddy (a house elf) informed me that Neville dropped by a few times." explained Sirius.

"Oh…okay, I also want to talk to you about Narcissa, don't you think you've been a bit harsh on her, I mean I don't actually like her but I don't despise her either and she's your cousin…" but Hestia was interrupted by her husband who replied hastily: "I did what I had to do Hestia, Narcissa and her husband must be treated that way! Before I became Duke she never bothered to send me a letter, to ask me how I've been doing, and her husband is a death eater ergo an enemy of mine, so I've been very kind to allow them to stay civil with us."

"I know that Narcissa is conceited and snobbish, but that doesn't mean she shares her husband's views and she's your cousin, she must care for you…"protested Hestia.

"Oh please! Narcissa agrees with everything her husband says and she never cared about me even when we were still kids, she's not going to care now! Please Hestia don't push the subject any further, what's done is done!" said Sirius sternly.

"Alright, I won't" Hestia said feeling a bit hurt.

Sirius put an arm around her shoulder and whispered to her: "I'm sorry darling." Hestia looked at him and said: "I only want you to be happy that's why I intervene, but maybe I shouldn't I'm sorry too…" But Sirius interrupted her as he said: "You have every right to intervene, you're my wife! Don't ever say that again you're my everything Hestia." Sirius held his wife tightly as she whispered to him: "You're my everything too Sirius" as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

The Christmas Ball was only an hour away, everyone in Hampshire Manor was getting ready. Sirius was changing into one of his most expensive and luxurious robes. They were dark wine red velvet robes with the Dukedom of Hampshire crest on one of the sleeves. He was helping Orion tie his bow. Orion was dressed in robes that are similar to his father's.

"Dad ! Why do I have to wear these robes! I look like a spoiled pureblood!"Orion whined as his Father finished tying his bow.

"You are a spoiled pureblood Orion, a handsome one at that too!" Sirius said as he looked at himself and at his son in the mirror. Orion was a spitting image of Sirius when he was his age, he had his beautiful silky hair, his high cheek bones, his patrician nose and his winning smile, the only difference was the eye color, Orion had bright green eyes, Lily's eyes. The Duke and his heir went to the tapestry room where Walburga was waiting for them. She was dressed in plain black velvet robes and wore a diamond necklace on her neck. She had her black hair, which had gray locks that added even more elegancy, lifted in an updo. They admired the family tree until Hestia finally entered the room looking more beautiful than ever. Her wavy black hair was lifted in half an updo so locks of her hair could still lie on her shoulders. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress and wore a diamond necklace and earrings. Sirius approached his wife, took her hand and kissed it gently as he said: "You look gorgeous my dear." She blushed a little and replied: "You don't look so bad yourself" with a smirk on her face.

Guests were already arriving so The Duke's family finally entered the ballroom. The ballroom was breathtaking, It was like cathedral! A pianist had already started to play a melody. As the Duke and his family entered two house elves blew their horns and one goblin announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Sirius Black, Duke of Hampshire, Hestia Black, Duchess of Hampshire, Walburga Black, Lady of Hampshire and Mother of the Duke and finally Orion Black, Heir of the Duke." The ballroom broke into applause.

After about 15 minutes to the beginning of the ball, Sirius and Hestia were dancing the waltz along with several other couples. Orion and Neville were chatting with Susan Bones until they were rudely interrupted by Narcissa who was dragging along with her a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes that complimented his pointed face.

"Orion dear, this is my son Draco, I think you'll have a great time together along with your friends, well Draco I'll be over there." She said hastily as she pushed Draco towards Orion and his friends and left.

"So you're Draco Malfoy, my cousin, right?" Orion asked.

"Yes, I guess I am." Draco replied

"Hey what's that on your neck?" Neville asked Draco while pointing at Draco's neck which had a bruise on it, probably spreading from his shoulder. Draco then immediately adjusted his robes so he can hide the bruise and said: "No-Nothing!" Draco then couldn't bear their stares at him and ran away to the garden. Orion, realizing what just happened, excused himself from his friends and rushed after Draco to find him sobbing while sitting while sitting on the grass, his back against a tree. Orion then sat in front of him and asked him what's wrong for Draco to sob even more and cry: "It's like you don't know! It's not hard to figure out you know! You saw my bruise!" Orion then whispered to him: "Who did this to you?" Draco after a minute of hesitation finally spilled what he had to say: "My father! My father does that to me! My parents want me to be the perfect Malfoy heir, you see this bruise, it's because insisted that Gryffindor was a very good house because it's where dwells the brave at heart during one of my Hogwarts history lessons that my father usually supervises. You don't know how lucky you are Orion, I know your father would never do that to you since he was a Gryffindor himself, and you get to have fun, I never have fun!"then Draco had his face buried in his hands as he sobbed even harder. Orion then feeling so sympathetic towards his cousin moved towards him and gave him a sort of brother to brother hug and told him: "Draco, we're family even though my father doesn't exactly like your parents do whenever you feel bad just floo here. I also think father can help you."

Draco, now finally feeling a little better replied with a smile on his face: "You really mean that?"

Orion replied returning the smile: "Of course I do, you're my cousin!"

Draco laughed at that last sentence as Orion added: "Yes, and I bet when we get to know each other more, we'll become like brothers."

Draco then replied happily: "I'd like that, a lot!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**3 years later**

Orion, Draco, and Neville have spent the last 3 years like brothers. They discovered a year after the Christmas Ball while in the Hampshire Manor library a painting whose artist was Marlene McKinnon. The painting showed three Gryffindor boys probably in their 5th year. One of them was holding a snitch, the other was surrounded by girls who were probably all smitten with him and the third was reading a book. The painting was burned from one of the sides so the fourth person disappeared from the painting. On the back of it the artist wrote: 'The Marauders, best mischief makers Hogwarts has ever received.' Since then the boys were doing research about the marauders but couldn't find a thing. Since then 2 years passed and you can still see Orion, Neville and Draco researching about it once in a while. Their Hogwarts letters came and the boys as well as Susan were all ecstatic about it. The 1st of September finally came and the trio were heading towards King Cross Station. Sirius, Hestia and their son chose to apparate there. Orion was now used to side-apparating with his father. They walked in King Cross Station and entered platform 9 ¾. Orion was so excited that he wanted to apparate to Hogwarts! Hestia hugged her son tightly and even started to cry. Orion then looked up at his father who kneeled and held him tightly as he said: "Orion, you see all these people that are staring at us, they know us as Duke of Hampshire and his heir, but I want you to be yourself while at Hogwarts, be Orion and nobody else! Don't forget to write us letters weekly. Now get on the train before all the good compartments are gone!" Sirius then hugged his son tightly and ushered him towards the train. Orion then waved goodbye at them when the train took off. He had found the compartment where Draco and Neville were sitting in.

"I can't wait to get there!"Neville said excitedly

"Same here Nev!" Draco said

"This is going to be a great year, I hope we get sorted in the same house!" Neville added

"Even if we're in different houses we'll always stay brothers!" Orion said but was interrupted by the compartment door opening.

A girl with bushy brown hair entered the compartment, she asked them if she could join them, they said yes.

"I am Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione asked.

"I am Neville Longbottom and these are Draco Malfoy and Orion Black." Neville answered.

"Are you by any chance related to the Dagworth-Grangers?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm a muggleborn" replied Hermione with no hint of shame whatsoever. "What about you?" she asked

Orion answered: "The three of us are purebloods"

Hermione said: "Good, so you can answer a lot of my questions. I read a lot of books but I know that I still lack experience in the wizard world."

Orion said: "Feel free to ask whenever you want."

Hermione grinned as she replied: "Thank You! So where would you like to be sorted?"

The trio looked at each other, grinned and then replied together: "Gryffindor"

Hermione laughed then said: "Me too, but Ravenclaw's my second choice."

After about two hours they finally reached Hogwarts. Students were ushered by Hagrid towards the castle where they waited for Professor McGonagall to tell them about the sorting until they finally entered the Great Hall. 'It is wonderful !' thought Orion, I was just like his parents described it. The first years stood in a row and Professor McGonagall started calling out their names by alphabetical order.

"Abbott, Hannah!"stated McGonagall. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Orion" said McGonagall as Orion walked towards her and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. 'Mmmm another Black I see, or should I say Potter! But everyone thinks Harry Potter is dead and I see you want it to stay that way…So I see a lot of brains Black but lack of will to actually study…Loyalty…you're cunning too…but I see that courage and chivalry outweighs everything else…so let it be'…"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table broke into applause as Orion grinned happily and went to sit at Gryffindor table. Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff and Orion gave her a thumbs up as she walked towards her house's table, and Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. Neville was sorted in Gryffindor as well and Draco's sorting took a while but then the hat shouted Gryffindor and he joined his best friends.

Orion said happily: "Great! We can be the reincarnation of the marauders now!"

And as he said that two red headed third year twins interrupted him by saying: "Listen Fred, I just heard first years talking about marauders"

"Ah I see George! So you guys know about the marauders?"

Neville hastily said: "Yes! And how do you know about them? Library research?"

Fred and George stared at each other and burst into laughter: "Us? The Library? Hahaha! Yeah Right! We know about it since our first year!"

Draco gasped and whispered to Orion and Neville: "They have the map!"

The twins stared at them then said: "What did you say?"

Orion said to them: "You have the map don't you?"

George looked at his twin and then said: "Maybe we do, maybe we don't"

Orion rolled his eyes and said: "What's it going to cost us to know?"

Fred smirked then said: "Pull up a prank and show us that your worthy to be the next marauders!"

Orion grinned at his best friends and said: "Alright!".

As the Gryffindors reached their common room the trio waved their wands and frogs were bouncing all around the common room and screams echoed the place. Professor McGonagall, unfortunately was in the common room and caught them red handed. Their head of house floo called their parents and Sirius was the first to arrive, he sat in front of his son and asked him: "What was that about?"

Orion replied hesitantly: "We wanted to be the next marauders and make an entrance."

Sirius was stunned and after a minute he asked his son: "Where did you hear that word?"

"It's a long story, they were the best mischief makers ever! Messers Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs!"replied Orion.

"You will not get carried away by something like that again do you hear me?" Sirius said slowly

"But Father!" whined Orion

"No Orion! Not another word!" Sirius said as he stood up and left the office.

McGonagall stared at Orion sympathetically and then told him: "Mr. Black, I happen to know the marauders."

Orion gaped at her and then said: "You do Mam! Who were they?"

McGonagall sighed and then said: "I normally don't reveal facts about mischief to students but I think you have the right to know, Prongs was Mr. James Potter, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Moony is Remus Lupin and Padfoot is…His Grace…Your father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Orion gaped at his Head of House, after a few seconds he replied: "What? Father was a Marauder? But…he…he's not a rule breaker! He…he told me to behave? What?"

McGonagall couldn't help but grin at his reaction and said: "Your father was the biggest mischief maker Hogwarts has ever had, along with Mr. Potter as well of course. Well of course being a father must have changed His Grace's views on the matter, also the loss of his best friend, your godfather James, probably made him want to forget everything about the past."

Orion said quietly" "I never thought of it that way..."

"I wouldn't expect you to" McGonagall said "Duke Black is your father after all, It his hard for you to see his weakness on the matter."

"Thank You Professor, I really appreciate you telling me this." Orion said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome Mr. Black, now go back to your dormitory, It's getting late."

Orion left the office and went back to the common room to find Neville and Draco pale faced sitting by the fire. He sat by them and asked: "What did your parents say?"

Neville spoke up first: "Gran was furious, I'm banned from leaving the tower unless I have classes or meals."

Draco said quietly: "They tried to convince Dumbledore to change my house, they even settled for Ravenclaw if It was more convincing than Slytherin but to no avail, The headmaster agreed to none. He said that I am a true Gryffindor that's why the hat put me here. Anyway, they couldn't abuse me here so they'll probably disown me If I ever do any Gryffindorish act again."

Orion: "And you will! You're a Gryffindor by heart! It wouldn't matter anyway because I insist you go to my place during the holidays! Anyway I have great news guys! News that's going to put that frown upside down!"

Neville: "What is it Orion?"

Orion grinned widly and said: "Guess who the marauders really are?"

Draco and Neville looked at each other as if wanting the answer from the other and then said: "Who?"

Orion answered: "Well, Prongs was my godfather James Potter, Moony is Remus Lupin, Wormtail is the traitor Peter Pettigrew, and…here's the best part…Padfoot is the one and only Duke of Hampshire, Sirius Black!"

Draco and Neville were absolutely gobsmacked! They gaped for what seemed like forever at Orion and then exclaimed: "You have got to be kidding me!"

Orion just laughed sheepishly and said: "Well that makes me heir to the marauders! And You my friends, along with me, are going to be the next generation marauders!"

They both nodded happily as they beamed at him. Orion then told them that Prof. McGonagall is the one who told him this and that his Father is totally against it. They couldn't understand why.

The next day arose, the trio went down to the Great Hall for breakfast along with Hermione Granger. They sat at their house's table and started discussing their upcoming potions class with the Hufflepuffs. As they talked, Orion noticed that everyone in the great hall was peeking at him every once in a while and whispering about him.

"Do I have something on my hair" Orion asked Draco as he swayed his silky black hair.

"No, but face it they're going to talk about you all the time and you know why!" Draco said in-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Why? Why would they talk about him?"asked Hermione

"Well, when we introduced ourselves we forgot to tell you a little detail about Orion" Neville replied

"And what is it?" asked Hermione

"Well, Hermione, I'm not actually a normal student, I am, well… royalty!" Orion said hesitantly

"Yeah Hermione, Orion is the son of Sirius Black, Duke of Hampshire and his wife Duchess of Hampshire." Draco added.

"What? You're the son of a Duke? That means you'll be a Duke when you grow up! You're part of the royal family!"Hermione exclaimed!

"Well, this is all very true, but Hermione, all I really want right now, is to be a normal student and have real friends not just people who want to be friends of the future Duke." Orion explained.

"Orion! I wanted to be your friend before I knew you were royalty! I only care about the person you are and not the title you have." Hermione said hastily and truthfully.

Orion smiled at his friend and told her: "I know that Hermione, and we're going to be great friends, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Back in Hampshire Manor, the Duke was in his study looking at some photos of the Marauders, he removed Peter from all of them, He distinctly loved the one he was holding the most, It was of him, James and Remus, He and James made foolish faces at the camera while Remus simply smiled at them. He had missed them both so much, James was gone, He'll never come back but Remus, where was he? He sank in his thoughts only to be brought back to reality when his wife entered the room.

"Sirius, we have a visitor!" Hestia beamed at him as she said that

"Really, who?" Sirius asked her his eyes focused at a piece of parchment he randomly picked up.

"Come on in Remus" Hestia said laughing.

Sirius head snapped up to see his best friend entering the room, his scars were no longer as visible as they were, He looked younger, happier.

"Hello Your Highness!" Remus said mockingly as He bowed in front of Sirius who was now standing before him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled Remus into a brotherly hug.

Hestia: "I'll leave you two catch up!" and she left before Sirius could say a word.

Sirius ushered his best friend into an armchair and went back to sit behind his mahogany desk.

"So, Sirius, It's been a while!" Remus said sheepishly

"A while Moony! It's been YEARS! Where were you all these years? Why didn't contact me?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well Padfoot I was in Romania, I started an association that helps werewolves with a fellow werewolf who's on the light's side. In this association we help newly-bitten werewolves to settle and we provide wolfsbane potion and treatment for scars and wounds the full moon may cause for all the members of the association. It is a secret association so I forbid myself to leave Romania for a while or contact anyone, we don't want the Dark side to figure out what we're doing, I was also on a mission for the order, I was a spy, I've been pulling out information from Fenrir Greyback's own army of werewolves about Voldemort. But I'm back you see, Dumbledore reckons that It's now more dangerous for me to stay there, Greyback might figure out who I am."

"Wow! I've missed a lot haven't I?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I am the one who missed out a lot! You got married! To Hestia! I for one thought that she was one of the few girls who didn't fall for you back in Hogwarts, but now she's your wife! And you have a son too! And to top it off You're a Duke now? How did that happen?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Well Hestia indeed fell for me in the end, I was head over heels for her too, we were secretly married a while before James and Lily got married themselves. We had Orion a year after that. About my sudden Dukedom, well, The Blacks turned out to be a forgotten Royal Family, to sum it up, since I'm Paterfamilias I also inherited the title of Duke of Hampshire." Sirius explained.

"I see your life turned out great after all, I see your mother lives here with you too, How are you getting along? You hated each other before!" Remus asked again.

"Well our relationship still has its ups and downs but she is now fond of me again since I married a pure-blood witch and since I am the only remaining male Black, she wouldn't have wanted the Black family line to end after all these years, She is also very fond of Orion and spoils him too, I think that makes up for our past." Sirius said "Orion first had James as godfather, but, you know, James is…gone, so would you care to take his place? It would mean the world to me Remus."

Remus grinned at that last sentence and replied happily: "I'd be honored Sirius, but I would also like to actually meet my godson!"

"Well, he's now at Hogwarts, first year, I shall get him to spend the weekend here at the Manor so You can meet him." Sirius said.

"That would be great, what's his house, you surely didn't force him to go to Gryffindor have you?" Remus asked.

"No, he ended up there on his own!" laughed Sirius.

"Well, He's your son after all !" added Remus while laughing. "Do you happen to have a picture of him here?"

"Of course I do" Sirius replied as he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a photo of Orion and gave it to Remus.

"Merlin! Sirius he looks just like you! Except for his eyes well they're green?" asked Remus

"That comes from Hestia's side of the family." replied Sirius hastily. He hated lying to Remus but He wanted to inform Orion first about telling Remus the truth since It concerned him.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him!" Remus said.

"He'll be glad to meet you too Moony!" Sirius added as he grinned at his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Hogwarts, the Gryffindors along with the Hufflepuffs were walking down to the dungeons for their very first potions lesson, they entered the obscure potions classroom and took their seats as a their teacher entered. He was dressed in Black robes and his hair was as greasy as the potions ingredients they were going to use further during this year.

"I am Professor Snape, I will be teaching you the noble art of Potion Brewing as you can see, many of you may not think that this is magic because it doesn't include wand usage, but I assure to those who have this opinion that they're utter fools. I expect complete discipline from each and every one of you or the conquences will be most severe." Announced the potions professor coldly "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.…Black! Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Orion answered: "Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, Sir."

Snape asked again: "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Black?"

Orion replied again: "The stomach of a goat, Sir."

Snape looked at him for a few seconds then asked: "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Orion answered: "They're the same plant, It's also called Aconite."

Snape was indeed surprised by this, He then offered Gryffindor 5 points but didn't praise Orion at all. He simply asked the students to copy everything that has been said down. The rest of the lesson passed by and the students left the dungeons to go to their next class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The rest of the week passed by, The Duke insisted that Remus stays in Hampshire Manor for a while with them so they can catch up and so He can meet Orion and get to know his godson more. The weekend finally came and Orion was in Dumbledore's office ready to floo home.

"Mr. Black, I hope you spend a nice weekend at home." Dumbledore said smiling at his pupil.

"Thank You, Professor, I hope you spend a nice weekend as well" Orion beamed at his Headmaster as he took some floo powder in his hand and threw them in the fireplace and said: "Hampshire Manor!" and entered the fireplace. A few seconds later He found himself in the his father's study and was taken into his mother's arms instantly.

"Oh Orion, I missed you so, so much!" Hestia said as she hugged her son tight.

"I missed you too mum but you're strangling me!" Orion said as he tried to get away from his mother's arms.

"So Sorry dear!" Hestia let go of her son after she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Orion then ran to hug his father and then noticed a man He didn't know standing next to the door, smiling. He then approached Orion and said: "So this is my godson!" Orion looked at him skeptically then asked his father: "Godson? I thought Uncle James was my godfather." Sirius knelt in front of Orion and told him softly: "Yes, he was, but when I named him godfather, James told Remus that He can take his place in case anything happens. So Remus is now officially your godfather."

"Remus! As in Remus Lupin?" Orion asked the man.

"Yes, that's my name." Remus replied.

"So You're Moony! Oh my God! I'm very thrilled to meet you Uncle Remus! Me and my friends are huge fans of the Marauders!" Orion exclaimed as he shook his godfather's hand.

"I see your father told you about our Hogwarts mischief days eh?" Remus asked his godson while laughing.

Sirius frowned and said: "I'm…I think I'm…excuse me." And he left his study hastily.

Hestia understood immediately what happened and left the study as well and went to the garden to find her husband sitting on a bench next to the fountain, He had a very sad on his face. Hestia sat next to him and said: "Sirius, you can't keep trying to forget about the Marauders alright? I know It's painful that James is gone and that Peter turned out to be a traitor but you have Remus back now! Orion is fascinated by you, he looks up to you, you're his role model!"

Sirius looked into her eyes and said: "It's just so painful Hestia, I'm thrilled to have Remus but, I don't know…I want to tell my son about the old days!"

"Then do it, just forget about peter and telling Orion about the marauders is what James would've wanted you to do, It's a great way of honoring his memory too!" Hestia said.

"You never fail to convince me Hestia, it's your smile, I love that smile" He said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. They held on to each other for what seemed like centuries. Sirius then went back upstairs to his study and leaned on the door and started listening to the Godfather-Godson conversation.

"I can't believe you did that to Filch's cat!" Orion said while laughing hysterically.

"Yeah well we did a lot of things! That was just the start." Remus said to his godson while laughing too.

"What we did to Filch on are Fifth year was a lot worse!" Sirius said as smiled at them. Remus and Orion who were oblivious that Sirius was standing there snapped their heads towards him as he spoke.

"Sirius! When did you get here?" Remus asked.

"Oh just now, and you know Orion the marauders did more extraordinary things as well, there's this one thing that will blow your mind!"

Orion: "Really what is it?"

Sirius: "This!" as he turned suddenly into a big black dog with gray eyes. Orion jumped from his armchair and cried: "Wow! You're animagi! This is wicked!" Orion exclaimed as he ran into his father's arms as he transformed back.

"I guess you finally gave up your biggest secret Sirius!" Hestia said as she entered.

"Mum! You knew about this?" Orion asked his mother.

"Oh yes! He told me on one of our dates! I know a lot about the marauders!" Hestia told her son

"Really? What do you know?" Orion asked

"Well, The marauders are a group founded by four Gryffindor guys, Prongs who was the arrogant and athletic one, Moony who was the smart and sensitive one, Wormtail is a filthy traitor, and Padfoot was Hogwarts Handsome Casanova and #1 bad boy!" Hestia said.

"Dad? A bad boy? Really?" Orion asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well yes, your father was the master mind behind our pranks!" Remus said.

"I normally don't boast that much but yeah, I was Hogwarts Casanova and #1 bad boy! Every girl in Hogwarts practically threw herself at me!" Sirius said boastfully.

"Except for me!" Hestia said giggling.

"Oh honey let me remind you, who is my Duchess?" Sirius asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

Hestia blushed a bit and replied timidly: "I am…"

Orion was overwhelmed by all the stories his parents and Remus told him, he really never thought that his father was a mischief maker, He was indeed shocked, they even showed him photos, his father was always dressed like a motorcycle driver with his black leather jacket and torn jeans and of course black sunglasses. There was also a photo where girls were practically drooling over his father, He was indeed what he claimed to be, a Casanova!

As Walburga came back from one of her visits, she joined them for dinner as they ate Walburga spoke up: "Orion, now that you're here I can give you one more French lesson."

Orion whined and said: "Mais Grand-mère! Je parle français très bien depuis que j'étais un petit mec ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez que je prenne encore des leçons ! Je parle très couramment ! »

Walburga answered : « Je m'en fou ! Tu dois continuer à prendre des leçons jusqu'à ce que tu pourrais me faire croire que tu es français, et c'est final ! »

Orion mumbled defeated: "D'accord Grand-mère ! »

Remus looked lost since he didn't understand a word they just said. Sirius laughed at the conversation and Hestia did as well, since they were both rich pure-bloods, they were taught French since they were kids and they did the same thing with Orion. They then spent a very pleasant evening together by the fire.

**PS: I did'nt translate to French from google translate or anything like that, I speak French since I was a kid as well! Awaiting your reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The rest of weekend passed by pleasantly, and Orion was back in Hogwarts on Monday morning. The trio went down to breakfast with Hermione and sat at their house table.

Students were still looking at Orion and whispering about him. Orion was getting angrier about all this and Hermione was trying to calm him down: "Orion, just give them some time, You are Lord Orion Black II, they're fascinated by you…"

Orion burst out angrily: "Yes! I am an effin' lord! So what? I'm a student here just like everybody else! Can't they just shut the hell up! Don't you dare tell me to calm down Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes were red as she ran out of the Great Hall crying. Orion realized what he just did and followed her after a minute of hesitation. He searched the first floor but couldn't find her, he went up to the second floor ,after Lavender Brown told him that she was in the second floor lavatory, to find Prof. Quirrell running towards him and screaming: "Troll in the girls' lavatory!"

Orion rushed towards the lavatory to find Hermione screaming while hiding behind the sink. Orion rushed towards her and reached for his wand. He pointed it at the troll and yelled: "Reducto!" but missed the troll by an inch, he than got angrier and didn't realize that he started muttering Dark spells at the troll who collapsed on the floor, drowning in a pool of his own blood.

Hermione was wrapped up in Orion arms, shivering and sobbing. Professor McGonagall rushed into the lavatory along with Snape and Quirrell who passed out when he saw the troll. Snape did some diagnostic spells on the troll and declared him dead. McGonagall, rushed to Orion and Hermione's side and yelled: "What were you doing here? You could've gotten yourself killed? What happened here?" Hermione spoke up, her voice still trembling: "Orion saved me, I was here when the troll got in, Orion killed him, he saved me!" McGonagall stared at Orion curiously then said: "How on earth did you so it? You're a first year!" Orion replied: "Well I was tutored by my grandmother…" but was interrupted by McGonagall who said hastily: "20 points to Gryffindor! For chivalry and courage! But try anything like that again and the consequences won't be pleasant!"

Orion then thanked his Head of House and excused himself along with Hermione as they headed towards Gryffindor tower. They entered the common room and sat beside the fire.

Hermione: "Thank You, you saved my life."

Orion: "No I didn't! It's my fault you were in the lavatory in the first place! I'm really sorry Hermione! I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Hermione: "It's okay, I forgive you…"

Orion: "Thanks, so we're good?"

Hermione: "Of course we are! You're my best friend Orion!"

Orion: "Yeah…and Hermione, the next time I ever speak to you like that, just slap me in the face! I have a huge temper that I can't control, You see I get it from my dad…" but he was interrupted by a slap from Hermione.

Orion: "I think I deserve that one!"

Hermione: "Well yeah, now we're even!"

Orion: "You know Hermione, you're like the sister I never had."

Hermione: "That's sweet Orion, You're like a brother to me too."

They then started writing the essay assigned by McGonagall. Draco and Neville then entered the common room and started working on the essay as well.

The next day they had Charms with Hufflepuffs right after breakfast. The quartet rushed to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick announced that they will be learning the levitation charm, and that each Gryffindor will be paired up with a hufflepuff. Orion was paired with Susan. Orion whispered Wingardium Leviosa while pinting his wand at the feather and it soared in the air from the very first try. Flitwick was amazed by Orion's spellwork and said: "Impressive Mr. Black, I see you inherited your father's affinity and talent in charms! Excellent! 5 points to Gryffindor!" Susan beamed at Orion and congratulated him, though she was having trouble levitating her feather, so Orion took her hand and waved it on her feather and said loud and clear Wingardium Leviosa and the feather flew high.

Orion: "Now you try"

Susan blushed a bit then pointed her wand at the feather and whispered, just like Orion does, the spell. The feather flew above her head. She beamed at Orion and said: "You're a good teacher…" Orion then smirked at her and replied: "Thank you Miss Bones." And he headed towards the door as the bell rang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Months passed by quickly and before you know it, December's snow rested itself on the British grounds and the Christmas vacation was a couple of days away. Orion, after being granted his parents' permission, invited Draco and Hermione to spend the holidays at Hampshire Manor, Neville and Susan were both obligated to spend the holidays at home but promised to visit.

Orion, Hermione, and Draco packed their things and flooed over to Hampshire Manor from the Headmaster's office to find themselves on the first floor living room of the manor. Hestia greeted them all warmly: "Welcome! I'm very glad that you accepted Orion's invitation and we're delighted to have you, well Draco's used to us since we're family but Hermione, It's your first visit, we want you to feel at home dear!" Hermione was grinning uncontrollably and answered: "Thank you so much Your Grace! The pleasure is all mine!" and then Draco said: "Thanks Aunt Hestia, has Twinky prepared my usual room or another one perhaps?" Hestia smiled and said: "No it's the usual one dear, the one next to Orion's. As for Hermione I'll call Kindy to show you your room."

Then the Duchess called said house-elf who popped in and showed Hermione her room, as she entered it, she was taken aback! It was breathtaking! The room was enormous, more of a suite than a room, the wallpaper was ecru and had royal patterns, there was a sitting area with luxurious cream-colored couches and in the back in front of three long windows with ecru curtains was a queen-sized bed so luxurious that maybe a princess has one just like it! She opened the door to her suite's balcony and contemplated the beautiful view of the garden.

"Is the room to your liking Hermione?" asked a gentle voice

Hermione turned around to find the Duchess smiling at her. Hermione nodded and told her: "It's the most beautiful and wonderful room I've ever seen Your Grace! Thank you so much!"

Hestia beamed at her and told her gently: "I'm glad you like it! By the way, call me Aunt Hestia, Orion told me how fond he is of you, you're just like a sister to him Hermione, he cares about you that much!"

Hermione replied: "I care about him too, he's the brother I never had!"

Hestia: "Indeed, now if you'll come with me, Sirius would like to meet you, he's in his study."

Hermione followed the Duchess to the Duke's study, she entered and saw Orion and Draco sitting there too, she took a seat next to Draco. The Duke then said: "Ah, you must be Hermione! I'm Orion's father and I'm very pleased to have you and Draco over to spend Christmas with us."

Draco replied: "Thanks a bunch Uncle Sirius! It's always great here, far better than at my parents' house!"

Sirius laughed and then said: "Yes Draco, I know you and Orion have a great time together planning what I fear might be most disastrous! But you know that you're going to spend one day at your parents' house right?"

Draco frowned and replied: "I know Uncle, and I dread it!"

Sirius: "Now Draco, I'm sure your parents missed you and would want to see you, now Hermione, how are you finding your stay so far, has anything disturbed you?"

Hermione: "On the contrary Your Grace! Everything is great! Thank you so much for having me!"

Sirius: "You're more than welcome!"

Draco and Orion then went to Orion's room to read some Quidditch magazines while Hermione went to the Library along with the Duchess. Walburga was already there. Her eyes left the book she was reading as they entered.

"What do we have here?" Walburga asked

"Oh this is Miss Hermione Granger, a friend of Orion's from school" Hestia answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Black!" Hermione said.

"It is isn't it? Are you by any chance a Dagworth-Granger?" Lady Black asked.

"No, I'm muggle-born." Hermione answered.

"I see, and why do you think you're worthy to enter this library? I see your blood isn't!" Walburga spoke coldly.

"Please Walburga this isn't necessary…" Hestia said hastily.

"Oh, but it is Your Grace, well Lady Black, I want to ask you something, what makes blood worthy?" Hermione asked.

"Its Purity of course!" Walburga exclaimed!

"Technically speaking Lady Black, blood has only one composition!" Hermione said.

"You know what I mean! I mean ancestry, noble ancestry, magical ancestry!" Walburga exclaimed again.

"Ah! Well I have another question Lady Black, since the Black Family's ancestry goes back to centuries behind, your family's founder was magical right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Walburga said

"Okay, so the founder inherited the name black from his parents, but he was the founder of the Black magical line so He was the first magical member of his family, am I correct Lady Black?" Hermione asked.

"mmm…yes.." Walburga answered.

"So that makes the founder, without a doubt, since he was the first magical member of his family, a muggle-born! So if centuries after the moment during which we speak, my family line continues, It'll be a pure-blood family as well! So a muggle-born, if he treats their magic the right way, can found a pure blood line as well! And I must add as well that a muggle-born, since he doesn't inherit his magic, so it must be a gift! So he must be worthy of lots of things since he was worthy to be granted magic in the first place." Hermione explained.

Walburga and Hestia stared at the young witch for what seemed like an eternity and then Lady Black spoke up: "Has anyone ever told you that you are the brightest witch of her age? You should've been a Sytherin! And intelligence and brightness goes a long way with Walburga Black! Welcome to the manor Miss Granger!"

Hermione smiled and said: "Thank you Lady Black, I am honored to even be invited for a day at the Manor, let alone spend the holidays, I am indeed overwhelmed!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Hampshire Manor was preparing for Christmas Eve, it was going to be a Black family reunion, everyone was coming, no exceptions. Sirius' grandmother Melania was still alive, she was very healthy too, as well as his great-aunt Cassiopeia. The Tonks and the Malfoys were also coming.

Orion, Draco and Hermione were in Orion's suite. Orion and Draco were playing a game of wizard-chess and Hermione had her head buried in a History book she found in the Black Library. After a while, the trio was laying on the carpet and Hermione asked: "Orion, I don't think It's a good idea for me to stay here this evening, I mean it's a family reunion, I don't want to intrude…" Orion raised his eyebrows at her and said: "You're staying here Hermione, you're my best friend, you're always welcome here." Draco then smiled at Hermione and added: "You're a sister to us Hermione, of course you'll spend Christmas with us !" Orion then asked his cousin: "Draco, what do you reckon Great-Grandmamma and Auntie Cassiopeia got us this year?" and they started guessing what gifts they were going to receive this year.

It was 8 o'clock already and everyone was seated in the living room, the family has just arrived. Melania gave both Orion and Draco a bone-crushing hug and showered them with kisses, she really spoiled them rotten. "Aww I've missed you two soooo muchhhh !" Orion pleaded between breaths: "Grandmamma please let go!" "So sorry dear" she said as she let them go. Cassiopeia was a stern woman and just gave them a small kiss and sat down next to Melania.

Melania: "Oh Sirius, your son keeps resembling you more each time I see him, he's a little replica of you!"

Sirius: "So I've heard Grandmamma."

Cassiopeia: "So, you haven't introduced us to the boys' friend."

Hestia: "Oh! This is Hermione Granger, the boys' friend from Hogwarts."

Melania: "That's Splendid! In which house are you dear?"

Hermione: "I'm a Gryffindor, but the Hat also wanted to place me in Ravenclaw, but turns out Gryffindor was more suitable."

Melania shifted uncomfortably in her seat while Cassiopeia snorted and then replied as her nose wrinkled in disgust: "Gryffindor! Why did they ever have to be in Gryffindor! Orion and Draco are respectful purebloods! This is outrageous!"

"Now now Cassiopeia! Let's not jump to conclusions, I'm sure there's a perfect explanation to why my wonderful great-grandchildren have not been sorted into Slytherin…" Melania tried to calm her down.

"Well, the boys have proved great bravery, and besides It's not the house that decides a person's status in the wizard society, and Draco and Orion are the heirs to the most powerful families in Britain! Not to mention the most prestigious royal family that came to be which is the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black!" Walburga explained

"Yes…but…Gryffindor? Really?" Cassiopeia said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Well anything is fine with me as long as their grades are always as great as they are! "Melania assured them while patting Draco and Orion on their backs as they snuggled next to their great-grandmother.

"I'm sure they will be, and I'm positive they will always be well disciplined and polite!" Hestia replied with a big smile on her face.

"These two, polite? Yeah Right! They're as calm and disciplined as a hippogriff!"said Nymphadora Tonks as her lips twisted into a smirk and her parents trailing behind her but went unnoticed as Orion and Draco ran and hugged their cousin like there's not tomorrow.

"Tonks! We missed you so much!" Orion said to his cousin as she gave him a pat on the back and handed him a gift.

"She spent nearly two hours in Diagon Alley to find you two the perfect gift boys." Said Andromeda who was still holding her husband's hand.

"Ted! It's been a while!" Sirius said as he shook Ted Tonks' hand who smiled and nodded at him.

"Hey I'm not a chair you know!" intervened while chuckling at her cousin's reaction who raised an eyebrow at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The Malfoys arrived after half an hour, Lucius kept glaring daggers at Sirius and Ted Tonks the whole time even through dinner. Remus and the Longbottoms also arrived shortly after the Malfoys.

After the gift opening, Orion, Draco, Neville and Hermione went to Orion's room to play a game of exploding snap. Halfway through the game, Draco left the room and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. As he poured himself a glass he heared a male voice say to him: "So, I see you're happy staying with filth!" Draco turned around and saw his so-called father smirking evilly at him.

"Uncle Sirius and his family are NOT filth! In fact you are!" Draco cried at his Lucius whose face suddenly became red with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU BLOOD-TRAITOR! I SHALL DEAL WITH YOU THIS INSTANCE!" Lucius roared and dragged Draco to the garden and threw him on the grass. He then pointed his wand at him and hissed evilly "_Crucio!" _Draco winced and cried in pain as the curse hit him, he had never felt so much agony! Lucius laughed at his son's pain, he really admired the scene of torture that was taking place before his eyes, until a spell hit him and his wand came flying to his opponent's arm, Sirius' arm.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" shouted Sirius but before he could cast another spell Lucius apparated.

"Coward!" Sirius roared then ran to his nephew who was still trembling and shaking on the ground. Everyone else also surrounded them and Narcissa kneeled beside her cousin and held her son tight, tears running down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Silent sobs blended with the sound of pacing and echoed in the one of ' waiting rooms. Narcissa, whose eyes once were as bright as crystal, were now red and puffy and her head was rested on Hestia's shoulder whose face was as pale as a sheet, probably still stunned from all that happened. Melania was crying silently and Cassiopeia tried to comfort her while holding back a sob herself. Walburga was trying to sleep but was failing to do so, her thoughts and fears kept her awake. Andromeda and Dora were getting the others coffee. Hermione had her head on Orion's shoulder and they were both crying silently while Ted and Remus tried to calm Sirius who was pacing furiously.

"Sirius, you're going to make a whole in the floor! Stop pacing for heaven's sake!" Ted said as he tried to make his cousin-in-law take a seat.

"We're all nervous Sirius, just try to calm yourself…"Remus whispered to his best friend.

"You're all nervous but I'm furious as well! That filthy bastard shot an 11 year old child a Cruciatous Curse! And he didn't dare to face me! When I get my hands on him I'll…"Sirius growl hit the room's silence like thunder but Remus stopped him by saying: "Sirius please! We're in a hospital! We're all mad, we're all furious but now we can do nothing but wait for the healer to come out and pray he doesn't tell us that too much damage was made!"

Suddenly a healer entered the room and said: "The patient is fine, it was one nasty crucio but we managed to help him before it spread."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Narcissa ran to the healer and asked him: "Can we see him now?"

"Yes but not all at once, please one person at a time, the patient is still shaky" the healer explained.

"Then go in first Narcissa." Hestia said as she ushered her in.

Draco was now sitting straight with sheets covering his body, his glance landed on his mother who just entered the room and ran to hug him.

"Oh Draco I was so scared! How are you feeling?" he said as she sat beside him.

"I've been better" as a weak smile spread on his face.

"Draco, I'm so sorry about everything, it's my fault, I should've stopped him…"Narcissa mumbled as tears escaped her eyes.

"Mother, you couldn't have done anything please don't blame yourself." Draco assured his weeping mother.

Half an hour later, Sirius entered the room and asked Narcissa to go and rest a bit. He then knelt beside Draco and asked him softly. "How are you now Draco?"

"Uncle Sirius, you saved my life, and now you fear for my well-being, how can I ever repay you?"Draco asked him, his eyes sparkling.

"Nonsense Draco! You're family! And I want you to know that it isn't over, Lucius will pay for what He has done, I shall make sure of it!" As he put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "How could he! To his own son!" Draco mumbled.

"You're not his son! Not anymore that is! As Paterfamilias of the Black family I am going to annul your mother's marriage and she will go back to her maiden name. You, Draco, are going to become a Black as well…"

"How? Are you taking custody of me?" Draco pleaded.

"Yes, and I'm going to make sure of it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

He stared out the window into the dreary scene. Faint splattering sounds came from outside, hissing as lightning struck the sky. He could hear the wind tugging at the trees, and small droplets of water left trails as they rolled down the dark glass. A large boom echoed into the far away mountains, and couldn't help but feel the rumble of the clap, and the beautiful harmonies the rain tapped the pane. He held his breath as the wind whistled through the air, as if a spirit broke free from the darkness of the clouds and was whispering in his ear. Thunder struck again and an icy cold shiver ran through his body, as if it brought him back to his miserable present time, where his life seemed as bitter as the cruciatous curse he received earlier that week. He started to question what happened that fateful night, it really sounded far from credible, did his so-called father really torture him mercilessly? But Why? He was his only son! It was so far from logic…but then again magic was indeed the opposite of logic…the doorknob twisted to reveal his cousin, Orion who sat next to him on his bedroom canopy.

"You came here early, is it already time?" Draco asked his cousin, still gazing through the window.

"Yes, the session is being held as we speak, they all left about 5 minutes ago." Orion replied, his eyes trailing the dark wooden floor.

"Where's Hermione?"Draco asked, his eyes still focused on the rain outside.

"She's trying to convince the house-elves to let her help them with dishes, can't blame her, she's been nervous all day, she wants to occupy herself with something, Neville just floo-called, he's coming, He just came back from France you know…" Orion tried to cheer his cousin up.

"Did you ever notice that the wind's whistle whispers to the soul like a spirit searching for long lost hope, hope for a normal life, a peaceful life..."

"Draco, please, I know how horrifying it was for you, but you have to pull yourself together ever since we came back to the manor…"

Draco eyes burned with hot tears and he finally burst out: " NOBODY UNDERSTANDS! MY OWN FATHER! MY OWN FATHER! TORTURED ME! IT WASN'T THE DAMN CRUCIATOUS THAT TEARED ME APART, THE FACT THAT MY SO-CALLED FATHER CURSED ME IS WHAT REALLY HURT, WHAT STILL HURTS!" Draco was now sobbing,his face buried in his hands, his body shaking. Orion pulled him into a hug just in time for Hermione and Neville to walk in.

"We heard screaming, Oh Draco !" Hermione whispered and ran to Draco's side.

Orion went to stand next to Neville, who stood shocked at the scene before his eyes, he has never seen one of his best friends so…broken!

"Orion, what the hell happened?"Neville asked.

"You got time Neville?" Orion replied with a question of his own.

The Duke of Hampshire was seated in one of the honorary seats of the Wizengamot. His eyes reflecting the anger he felt inside. Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot cleared his throat and silence spread.

"Warlocks of the Wizengamot, we are gathered here to discuss the attack on 11 year old Draco Malfoy that happened earlier this very week. The session was demanded to take place by His Grace, Duke of Hampshire, Warlock Black. Your Grace will you please explain to us what exactly happened on Christmas Eve?"

Sirius stood and spoke with a clear and confident voice : "Fellow Warlocks, I invited my family members to dinner on Christmas Eve, in hopes that we would all enjoy a pleasant evening together, the Malfoys were invited as well and we all sat and ate dinner together like any family would have , nothing was wrong. A few minutes after we all exchanged presents, I heard screaming, it came from the garden, I stepped outside and was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy torturing his 11 year old son, Draco Malfoy, with an unforgivable curse, the Cruciatous Curse, fury got the better of me and my wand was out, and when I aimed for Lucius he quickly disapparated before I could do anything. And Lucius Malfoy is still nowhere to be found."

Gasping and whispering filled the place until Dumbledore silenced everyone and said: "Are there any other witnesses your Grace?"

"As a matter of fact there is, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Ted Tonks."

The witnesses gave their testimonies and the session went on for an hour until aurors were ordered to go search for Lucius Malfoy and everyone was dismissed, for another session was to be held two days from now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The light was dim, and it was focused on the desk nearest to the fireplace, where the crackling of fire was heard. The scent of the old books' pages became stronger as he approached that very desk where a girl with rather bushy hair was focused on a book that lied on the wooden table which had rough and sharp splinters that contrasted with the smoothness of the book's pages. He put a hand on her shoulder and said gently: "It's late Hermione, what are you still doing here?"

She looked up at him with watery big brown eyes and stuttered: "Oh, It's you Orion, I, I was just studying, why are you here?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen, I wanted a midnight snack and I saw the door was open, now I can see you were obviously crying earlier, so care to tell me what's wrong?" He replied as he sat on the chair opposite hers.

"I can't hide anything from you can I? It's nothing serious really, It's just that It's so painful, you know, what happened to Draco…I mean, just because He was born in a prejudiced pure-blooded family, he is obligated live up to their expectations, to be the perfect heir to the title of Lord, It's just too much for a boy his age to endure, don't you think so?" Hermione admitted.

Orion's emerald green eyes shone with concern, he then said: "It doesn't explain the crying, I think there's something else than pure-blood ideals that's bothering you, what is it Hermione?"

A single tear ran down her cheek, she gazed in Orion's eyes and finally proclaimed: "I was devastated when I saw him that way, the pain he felt because of that, that curse…It was just, unbearable for me to watch…when I found out that I was a witch I never expected the wizard world to be so cruel, reality hit me that night, is this really the world I'm destined to spend the rest of my life in?" and she burst down in tears. Orion pulled her into a hug and whispered soothing words in her ear: "Shhh, It's going to be okay Hermione, please calm down, come on let's take you up to your room."

He led her up the cold marble-floored staircase and through the dim-lighted corridor until they reached her bedroom door. He whispered goodnight as she closed the door, tears still streaming down her face as she whispered to herself: "Oh Orion if you only knew…"

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione were playing a game of chess while Orion was playing the piano that morning. He was playing a breath-taking symphony and his mother was listening to him eagerly. When he finished, he heard clapping from behind.<p>

"Oh, hello mum"

"That was beautiful Orion, those lessons really paid off." Hestia said as she sat down next to her son.

"Thanks, I haven't seen dad lately, do you know where he is?"

"Your father didn't come home last night, he insisted on searching with aurors, and you know how stubborn your father can be."

"He's furious, he won't rest until he finds him." Orion sighed as he looked through some music sheets.

"A letter came in this morning, it's for you, Susan Bones sent it." Hestia changed the subject.

"Oh, after all what happened I forgot to write her back, it's her third letter and I only replied to the first." He quickly stood up and went up to the owlery.

Hestia then decided to play a symphony herself, she gently shifted her fingers through the piano and pushed this key and that key, she played a piece most people won't be familiar with, it reminded her of her Hogwarts days, when she used to take a walk next to the lake, barefoot, her feet touching the wet grass, walking through…

"Lavender flowers, it's been a while since one of us ever played it." A voice from behind said.

She turned around to see her husband, his troubled gray eyes gazing at her. She ran into his arms.

"Sirius, I was worried about you, why didn't you come back home yesterday?" She whispered through his through his robes.

"I went looking for the coward, they still can't find him." Sirius replied

"You're exhausting yourself over this Sirius, you haven't slept since that night." Hestia said to him, looking more concerned than ever.

Sirius then closed the distance between their faces with a soft and tender kiss. He longed for the peaceful days he used to spend with his family, and he missed his wife, terribly.

A few seconds later they broke the kiss and Hestia laid her head on his chest: "When will all this drama end?"

"I wish I knew sweetheart, I wish I knew." He whispered through her silky black hair.

* * *

><p>Orion dropped the front tip of his quill into the dark ink and then scratched the creamy parchment as he wrote down:<p>

_Dear Susan,_

_I'm terribly sorry for not replying to your letter, I promise you It wasn't my intention. You must already have heard about what happened on Christmas Eve, well that's what got me bust the past few days. I guess it's still no excuse so please pardon me for my rudeness. How was your Christmas Eve like? I hope you had a pleasant time with your aunt. Thank you so much for your present, the book is really interesting and I will make sure to read it as soon as possible. I hope you will like mine. Well this is all the time I have for now but I will make sure to tell you about what you have missed out when we go back to Hogwarts next week._

_Best Wishes,_

_Orion Black._

_**That's it for chapter 15, hope you guys like this chapter, keep reviewing and tell me what you think, especially about Hermione. I will update Chapter 16 as soon as possible.**  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Three years later**

The birds, who, happily for their own peace of mind and personal comfort, were in blissful ignorance of what was yet to come of cold winds and heavy rainstorms, instead they took pleasure in letting their wings lead them through tree branches and bushes surrounding the main terrace of the castle, where the Duchess was having an early breakfast, awaiting a certain person to join her. Her lips parted as if to embrace gently the tip of her cup of tea, but refused to take a sip for she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming her way, it was those of a finely dressed young man, whose silky black hair managed to cover one of his eyes. As he reached his mother, he gave her a peck on the cheek and sat in the chair opposite hers.

"Good Morning Mother." He practically whispered.

"Oh Orion must you frighten me always! You never wake up this early! I thought some intruder was coming my way, I almost choked on my tea!" The Duchess exclaimed.

"I believe the correct response would be, Good morning to you too, son." Orion said.

Hestia sighed and said: "I'm sorry son, I've been rather paranoid these past few days, we live in dangerous times, yet there are ones even more frightening yet to come."

"Voldemort does not scare me mother."Orion replied coldly.

Hestia looked even more concerned now that she heard his response on the matter, she sighed again and tried to calm herself, just before saying: "Advanced magic lessons and impressive dueling skills are not necessarily sufficient to save your neck! "He" is still in an incapable state, but that doesn't mean his death eaters aren't trying everything to help him regain his form, you heard about all these incidents in London, both muggle and magical I must add…"

The young Lord rolled his eyes and replied: "I defeated him during my first year, and second, and I could have during my third one but he didn't even bother to show up. You see? I am perfectly capable of handling him!"

Hestia was now outraged, but then again anger doesn't solve problems so she replied calmly: "You let your ego get the better of you! You know that he wasn't in his right form when he appeared during your first two years at Hogwarts! And his death eaters weren't with him…"

"Mother please!" Orion interrupted "Death eaters you say? I remember perfectly that Lucius Malfoy was one of those, and he is still nowhere to be found since that incident 3 years ago! You know why? Because he's a coward, just like his little friends, as well as his master!"

The duchess opened her mouth to talk when a house-elf popped in and said: "Master, It is time for you to go to Hogwarts, the fireplace and floo powder are ready, as well as your luggage."

"Alright then! Farewell mother." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and went off.

As he stepped out of the fireplace, he found himself in the headmaster's office.

"Hello , welcome back." Dumbledore greeted him.

"It's good to be back, Professor, I trust you had a good summer?" Orion responded politely.

"As good as it can be, I hope yours was better than mine, now go to your common room, your luggage will be transported there by a house-elf." Dumbledore ended as Orion headed for the door.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with people who were ready to go to breakfast. He was first greeted by Hermione who gave him a bone-crushing hug he gladly returned.

"Why didn't you come to the welcoming feast last night? Why did you wait until today to show up?"

"I missed you too Hermione!" He answered sheepishly "Well Father was going on a business trip to France, he's staying there for 2 weeks, he wanted to spend the day with me before he and I both go off. So where's Draco?"

Hermione shrugged "Must have woken up early, he's not at his dormitory."

"And Neville?" Orion asked

"In the great hall, he couldn't wait for you, too hungry he claimed to be, but I suspect he went there for another reason." Hermione answered

"And what would that be?" Orion asked

"To stare at Luna all morning! He's smitten with her." She said while trying not to laugh.

"Alright then let's go, I'm starving." Orion said as he and Hermione exited the common room and headed for the Great Hall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there! I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I've had a lot of exams lately! I'll try my best to upload faster! Now enough chit-chat go on, and enjoy reading! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

He felt the wind rushing by, a cold crisp wind carries leaves... Each leaf sways, rushing against the many leaves on the floor, cascading into one another and creating a rustle of leaves which are personified by the wind... The leaves start to move as if by some divine intervention, as if they were ready to travel where ever the wind blows. The last leaf falls off a tree, making it more barren then it was, as it falls to the ground it is lifted up by a burst of wind. It floates further away into the distance, and it falls to the lake quietly. The wind howls and woos like an owl almost as if it is whispering to him. He starts to believe it is talking to him in a chant, in a language although he cannot sense it properly. The sky is grey but bright in color, it feels as if it will rain any moment but it doesn't, just like him, swallowing away his tears. Autumn is a perfect description of his life, of his long lost hope, that's why he found pleasure in spending most of his time there, beside the black lake…His thoughts were just like the leaves, carried away by the wind, taking him to the unknown…

"Draco! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat next to him.

"Oh hey Hermione." Draco replied, his eyes on the lake.

Silence dominated, with Draco still staring at the lake, Hermione was confused. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't the fun gangster that used to tease her around four years ago, was it really this painful that it tore him down, even after all four years he is till hurting. She couldn't help but feel miserable herself.

"Draco...It's been four years…it's time to move on." It came out almost as a whisper. Her hands trembled the minute the words left her throat, she felt the sudden tension in him.

The words hit him like a thunderbolt. He took a deep breath, then turned to look at her, with cold gray eyes, he didn't need to say a thing, for she stood up and walked away.

As she headed for the castle, tears went down her cheeks, she walked faster, in hopes that nobody would see her like this, vulnerable. His stare, his icy cold stare, it made her bones shiver! Her heart dropped. Did he really become a mere shadow! She was just trying to help him! 'Why do I care that much?' the thought. She was confused to say the least, what was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? She muttered the Gryffindor password to the fat lady and walked in, heading straight to the dormitory. Nobody was there, she slumped on the bed, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought again, and just as that question echoed, his face flashed inside her mind, his smile, his eyes…and suddenly she straightened up, a lone tear escaping her eye, she found the answer to her question…she was…in love.

* * *

><p>Potions was torture for all students, especially with Snape as professor. Orion was paired up with Ron Weasley, his now close friend for over two years.<p>

"Bloody hell! What language is that?" Ron asked as he stared incredulously at his textbook.

"English! Come on Ron, it's not a hard one this time, just follow the instructions." Orion explained.

"Can't you just tell me what to do?" Ron whined.

"Alright! Just add some Bat spleen to the cauldron." Orion explained.

After class, Orion, Ron and Neville headed for the great hall for dinner.

"Too bad Draco can't join us." Neville mumbled.

"He had to take an advanced potion lesson! Why is he working so hard?" Ron asked.

"He wants to fill his schedule, he's exhausting himself in hopes of taking his mind away from his problems." Orion stated.

"How can you be sure?" Ron questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"He's like a brother to me Ron, I know how he thinks." Orion replied.

"I think that's it too, He's been so strange lately, even more than usual." Neville added.

"I'll talk to him." Orion ended.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think about the characters! Plzz review xx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**And I'm finally Back ! I am so so sooo sorryy for being late to post the new chapter, I know it's been almost a year since I last posted, But I've been very busy and I've had a huge writer's block, but it's gone now ! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys! Don't forget to review though ! :D**

**Chapter 18:**

Darkness flooded the place, not a single thing could be seen but a fleck of light from the wand of a boy with platinum hair ; in his hands rested a heavy tome which he read vigorously.

'I am going to need some ogre hair for this…" his thoughts trailed on and on to the subject he was so deeply in to. After two hours of heavy reading and research, he crept out of the library door and into the dark corridor. Only his footsteps were heard, and as he reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he muttered the password, and after receiving some unwanted insults from said lady, he entered the common room, slowly walking towards the dormitory stairs…

"Where were you?"

He jumped in surprise and stared at her, she was sitting next to the now lit fireplace, her arms crossed.

"Hermione I…"

"It's three in the morning Draco…" she stated, her eyes filled with concern

"I know."

She stood up, and started walking towards him until she was facing him directly, the tip of her head reaching only his shoulders for he was much taller than her. She looked up, and her eyes met his in the faintly lit room.

"You worry me Draco"

"Why are you even up at this hour Hermione?"

"I couldn't sleep, but do not change the subject, where were you Draco?"

"Just getting some fresh air is all, I couldn't sleep either. Anyway I'm tired now, good night Hermione." And he went up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory, leaving a flustered Hermione behind.

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the air, the four of them were sitting next to the black lake, laughing at something Ron had said while Orion flicked the snitch and his hand, and played it with his fingers. All four boys have joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team for quite some time now, Orion was seeker, Neville was a beater, Ron was keeper and Draco was a chaser, and for that they had become the most popular boys in school, and were known as the marauders, just like the past ones. Orion, like his father had before, charmed all the girls in Hogwarts with his silky dark hair, intense gray eyes and muscular build, Draco had also stolen the heart of Hogwarts girls, but did not flaunt about it, nor had he even noticed it for the matter, which was surprising because he too was very attractive, his platinum blond hair caressing his blue eyes, and his build very similar to Orion's. Neville and Ron were also considered extremely attractive by most girls, but not as much as their friends.<p>

"Did you guys hear about the Triwizard tournament?" Ron suddenly asked

"What triwizard tournament?" Neville responded, clearly surprised

"Yeah, Hagrid told me about it, he was supposed to keep it a secret but finally caved" Orion smirked

"Do you think we should enter? We might get in you know" Ron stated excitedly.

"You can't be serious Ron" Draco finally cut in "The Triwizard tournament is a free ticket to death, or worse, eternal injuries."

"But imagine the Glory, if one of us won !" Ron added.

"We'd be respected and worshipped by everyone!" Neville jumped in.

"We already are !" Draco said as he noticed the giggling girls who were looking at them dreamingly.

" But still, it would be so great for one of us to enter, or win for the matter!" Orion stood up and said "I am going to sign up for this, who's with me?"

"I am!" Neville and Ron cried at the same time

"Dray? Will you?" Orion asked his best friend

"I won't, I really don't want the attention this fiasco would bring."

"Well, I certainly will work hard to change your mind, but for now, who's up for something sweet?" Orion proposed

"Finally, your first good idea in weeks Orion! Ron, you got the map?" Draco asked

"Oh yeah !"

"And I've got the cloak in my trunk." Orion stated

"Let's get going then guys, Honeyduke's is waiting" Neville smirked as he ushered them back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat sadly next to the fireplace, her eyes puffy. Ginny then approached her, she hugged her slightly and said<p>

"Is it about him again?"

"Him?! Him who Ginny? I don't know what you mean?" Hermione stuttered as she wiped away het tears.

"I'm not blind Hermione, and stop denying it really, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Hermione remained silent

"Why don't you just tell him Hermione? Just tell Draco how you feel."

"We've been friends since first year Ginny, best friends even, I can't tell him something like this! It would ruin our friendship forever!" Hermione cried exasperated.

"Just let me in Fat Lady!" They heard someone scream outside the common room door

"That's Susan, I'll let her in." Ginny quickly said as she let in her other best friend Susan Bones.

"Hey girls, this Fat Lady of yours is getting on my last nerve!" Susan then noticed Hermione's red wet cheeks and ran towards her " Oh dear! 'Mione what's wrong?" She then went and sat next to her

"Susan I.." But Ginny cut in "As if you don't know Susan!"

"I really think you should tell him Hermione, he might reciprocate your feelings…"

"I can't Susan, I just can't ! Why can't you both see things the way I see it !"

The portrait hole suddenly opened and Draco went in, followed by his three best friends, He said Hi to the three girls then noticed that Hermione had obviously been crying and knelt next to her as the boys went up to get the cloak

" 'Mione, what's wrong?" he said softly as he rested his hand on her shoulder

"Draco I…"

"She's just feeling a bit ill Draco, she felt dizzy so we sat her here and we're now trying to convince her to go to bed and rest" Susan cut in, thinking quickly of an excuse

"Ill you say! Hermione get up to bed now, and I want you two to make sure she's fast asleep by the time I get back" He then kissed Hermione's cheek and softly said "Don't get all stubborn now, go rest and I promise to get you some pumkin pasties!"

"You're going to Honeyduke's?! How?!" Ginny exclaimed

"Now that's a secret I will never tell Ginny, and don't go around asking Ron about it, he won't tell you either." He then ran up the dormitory stairs to help his friends plan for their escape to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love it, hate it ? Let me know in your reviews ! And i promise I will upload the next chapter very soon ! xoxo<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18:**

The great hall was crowded with students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; everyone was waiting for the cup to give out the names of the three champions.

The cup suddenly glowed and spit out the first piece of parchment into Dumbledore's hand

"Our Beauxbatons Champion is…Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur then strutted towards Dumbledore, her blond hair flowing, and shook the headmaster's hand.

The cup glowed again, and another piece of parchment was flew into the headmaster's hand.

"Our Durmstrang Champion…Victor Krum!"

All Durmstrang students cheered and clapped Victor on the back while he walked towards Dumbledore.

And as the last piece of paper flew into Dumbledore's hand, he stated proudly

"And our Hogwarts Champion is…Orion Black!"

All Hogwarts students cheered with glee ! The marauders were ecstatic as they all ushered Orion towards Dumbledore.

"I can't believe it, he got in, Orion's a champion!" Neville exclaimed

"Me neither, it's just so great!" Ron said as he ran towards Orion, Neville following him.

Hermione then grabbed Draco's arm, her eyes threatening to shed tears, she said to him pleadingly

"Get him to quit Draco, this tournament is dangerous, even fatal!"

Draco looked at her softly "He can't Hermione, he's obligated to participate, the goblet of fire is a binding contract, it cannot be broken. But he'll be alright 'Mione, don't worry." He then went to congratulate his best friend.

Hermione then looked behind her and saw Susan tearing up, and running towards Orion.

"Orion please don't do it, please!" Susan cried pleadingly

Orion then pulled her close to his chest, hugging her, and then told her with a smile on his face "I'm going to be just fine Susan, I'll be well prepared and trained." He then let go of her as his friends lifted him up in the air, cheering for him.

* * *

><p>She dropped the letter to the floor and ran as fast as she could to the Duke's study, her silky black locks flowing, and as she reached the door, she twisted the doorknob and ran into the office and towards her husband.<p>

"Hestia, what's wrong?!" Sirius jumped from behind his desk and towards her.

"Orion…my baby…Orion!" she cried into his chest

"Orion?! What is it Hestia, is he hurt?!"

"The triwizard tournament…Orion got in…" she said between sobs

Sirius' expression broke into a grin and he cried with glee "Do you know what this means Hestia? Our son's a champion!"

The Duchess' eyes narrowed, she broke free from her husband's embrace and glared at him, throwing her arms in the air "He might DIE ! My baby might die ! Sirius if you do not put an end to this suicidal mission I will!"

"Hestia calm down…"

"I will not! I certainly will not! My son will not participate in this event, he will not and that is final!" she then turned on her heels and left the study, leaving a flustered Sirius behind.

* * *

><p>She sat by the lake, a large book in her hands. She flipped page after page, her eyes skimming the book curiously.<p>

"Trying to find a loophole?"

Draco sat next to her, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, obviously, there must be a way to get him out of it!" Hermione shut the book and looked at Draco's gray-blue eyes, with a determined look on her face

"There isn't Hermione, just stop exhausting yourself trying, look at all the other girls getting themselves ready for the Yule ball." He said sarcastically

"How many have chased you by now?" Hermione said, with a small smile on her face

"A dozen I think, maybe more, it's annoying really, I don't know how Orion puts up with it. I mean girls must wait for the guy to ask them, not just throw themselves at him! So has anyone asked you yet 'Mione?"

"A few, but I said no to them. It is really annoying me too" Hermione was slightly getting nervous 'is he going to ask me?' she thought

Draco suddenly put an arm around her and said with a cheeky grin on his face "I'll save the agony of being asked by more jerks then, how about we go together? At least you won't be going with a complete stranger…"

To say Hermione was elated on the inside was and understatement, her cheeks were flushed and a smile played at her lips, she then replied with a small voice "Yes, well it would probably be best."

"Good then, see you at dinner 'Mione." He kissed her on the cheek and left towards the quidditch pitch.

"hmm improvement I see, improvement indeed…" Ginny said as she sat next to Hermione and wiggled her eyebrows

"You were snooping Ginny?!"

"Oh shut up, we both know you're really excited now! Oh 'Mione I'm so happy for you!" The redhead exclaimed as she threw her arms around her best friend, hugging her close

"Ginny! It's not like he asked me out, we're just going as friends…" Hermione wiggled out of her best friend's embrace

"It might start out that way, but soon it will turn to something more ! Anyway, guess who asked me out!"

"Michael..?"

"Hell no Hermione! Neville, he asked me to go with him to the ball, and I said Yes!"

"Wow that is great news Ginny!" Hermione smiled at her friend

"And Susan's going with Orion, obviously"

"Well they have been dating for over a month now…" Hermione stated

"You should've seen Ron's face when Neville asked me, it was hilarious, he was as red as Hogwarts express!" The two girls laughed at the thought as they headed towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you loved this chapter, I updated fast this time! Tell me what you think with your reviews! xoxo<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry for being late again ! Here is Chapter 20, I hope you enjot reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ! More chapters coming soon, that's a promise ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day at Hogwarts, it even threatened to rain, but even though the weather was not very welcoming, all students were gathered on the stands of the arena where the first task of the Triwizard Tournament was to be held. Excitement filled the air, and everyone was already betting on who was going to win, and as expected, Hogwarts students made banners and signs, mostly in red and gold, where the words "Go Orion" or "Make Gryffindor proud" were written to encourage their champion, and the same thing was made for the other champions by their classmates.<p>

And in the tents were gathered the champions, Barty Crouch Sr. , Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, Madame Maxime, and Igor Karkaroff . Orion was standing next to Dumbledore, waiting to hear the instructions, although Hagrid has already informed him that the first task involved dragons. And as he was pacing back and forth, someone entered the tent and rushed over to him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asks Orion as wraps his arms around her

"Orion, please don't do this, it's very dangerous ! A dragon is not a stuffed bear!" she hugged him even tighter.

"Hermione I'm prepared for this task, don't you worry one bit, you know Professor Moody helped me out, so go out there and cheer for me !" And just as he was going to let go of her, a camera flash blinded his view.

"Oh, young love, young Mr Malfoy is going to be devastated !"

And as Hermione was going to go snatch the camera away, Dumbledore spoke: "Miss Skeeter, this tent is for champions, headmasters, and organizers only! I must ask you to get out!"

He then turned to Hermione : "What are you still doing here Miss Granger?"

"Oh, sorry sir, I'll be out" Hermione stuttered as she left the tent to go back to her seat in the stands, right between Susan and Draco.

"Did you talk to him Hermione?" Susan asked frantically

"I did, but he's still going to do it" Hermione sighed, exasperated, and hugged her best friend "Let's just hope that he makes it Susan"

"Oh come on you too, this is Orion we're talking about, I'm sure he'll make it !" Draco said in as matter-of-fact

"What makes you so sure?!" Susan snapped at him

Draco just leaned back in his seat, resting his arms behind his head "Because he's my cousin, and best friend, I know him, and I know what he's capable of"

"Exactly, Orion is going to win this thing" added Neville, who just came with Ron , and they both sat next to Draco.

"Where is Ginny? I haven't seen her all day?" Hermione tried to change the subject

"Oh she said she'll meet us here, she was helping Luna find a nargle" Susan said

"A what?!" asked Ron

"Never mind ! There she is" Hermione said as Ginny approached them and sat next to Susan.

"So guys, did anyone come out yet?" Ginny asked

"No, I think they're just about to start" Hermione said anxiously as Dumbledore came out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Viktor Krum fought first, and Fleur after him, and it was finally time for Orion to face his dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, which was the fiercest of all dragons.<p>

"I can do this" said Orion as he came out of the tent, his wand in hand.

And just as he saw the golden egg, he heard a loud growling, and heavy footsteps behind him.

'This is it' he thought as he pointed his wand at the dragon and screamed "Stupefy!". The spell was not powerful enough to knock the dragon out, but it sure triggered his temper as he blew fire at Orion, who scrambled behind a rock

"Oh God !" all three girls screamed and Hermione suddenly clutched to Draco's hand on instinct, squeezing it tight between her fingers. Draco then looked at her furrowed brow and slack jaw, and whispered to her : "Calm down and take a deep breath, he's going to be fine Hermione"

Orion, as if on queue, pointed his wand to the sky and yelled "Accio Fireblot" and just then, the Fireblot broom soared in the sky and came to Orion, who clutched onto it, and took off, with the dragon trailing after him.

After some swift flying, Orion was in full seeker mode, and came back down, surprising the crowd with his speed as he took the egg in his hands and soared back up, rejoicing the screams and cheers of the crowd.

Hermione jumped from her seat and screamed "YES !" she then, again on instinct, hugged Draco tight, still jumping up and down, Ginny was cheering and clapping loudly with Neville and Ron. Tears filled up Susan's eyes and a small smile crept to her lips as she ran down the stands to hug her boyfriend.

"Orion!" She screamed as she went straight into his arms

"Susan" he whispered into her hair as he hugged her tight

"You scared me to death" she murmured, still in his arms

As he was about to reply, he heard his name again, he turned around to see his mother, father, grandmother and aunt Narcissa rushing to him.

"Orion! Oh Orion!" Hestia wrapped her arms around her son, kissing his jet black hair.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me" he smirked as if already knowing her answer

"Oh shut up !" She hugged him tighter, then allowed Sirius to give a one armed hug and pat him on the back "I'm so proud of you son!"

"Thanks Dad!" Then Walburga gave him a bone-crushing hug "Parents were not allowed to come, but we're royalty, they couldn't say no to us ! Oh how I missed you Orion!"

He was then kissed on the cheek by Narcissa "We've missed you and Draco so much! I was so petrified through the task, I'm so glad you're okay!" as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you Aunt Narcissa" then Draco came in sight, grinning at his family.

* * *

><p>"It feels so awesome being home again, even if it's just for the weekend." Orion said as he slumped on the bed in his room.<p>

"Oh yeah! There's no place like home!" Draco said as he sat on the couch opposite Orion's bed.

"You know Grandmother is going to spoil us rotten tonight, she even told the house elves to prepare the best dinner ever" Orion stated, while grinning at his cousin

"Yeah she probably will. You know, I never doubted that you were going to take first place today, everyone was so scared, but I wasn't, because I know that you were more then capable of doing this."

Orion then sat next to Draco and gave him a tight one-armed hug and said to him: "You know what I was thinking of during the task? I was thinking of Susan, and how much she means to me, I was thinking about Hermione who is like a sister to me, about Ron who always makes me smile, about Neville whom I trust so much, about Ginny who is the spirit of our group, about my family whom I love so much." He then took a deap breath "And last but not least, I thought about you, Draco, you're a brother to me, not just a cousin really, I trust you with my life. Even if I had a real brother, I wouldn't love him as much as I love you man, so I want you to promise me that we'll stay brothers forever, not just cousins, but brothers. I wouldn't have made it through that task if it weren't for you."

Draco then hugged his 'brother' tight and said "You were never one for cheesy talk man, but we're brothers in all ways that matter, and I really appreciate you telling me this." He then took a quill from the drawer and cut his palm with it, and almost instantly Orion did the same, and they joined their hands together.

"Blood brothers" Orion stated, a grin on his face

"Forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it ! If you did, please review, because your reviews keep me going ! I'll post again soon !<strong>

**XOXO**

**Cleo26**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there everyone! I promised I would write again soon, and I did ! I'm now out of writer's block and have so much more to write, and your support keeps me going ! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Laughing echoed in the grand dining room of the Hampshire Manor. All sorts of food were laid on the dining table and all plates were full, they were all chatting and laughing together while enjoying the delicious feast.<p>

"We've missed you both so much, the Manor is empty without you two" trailed on Narcissa as she drank a bit of wine.

"Well it is great to be here with all of you, I guess we needed that escape didn't we Orion?" Draco asked as he drank the remaining of his soup.

"Absolutely !" he managed to say while munching on a chicken leg.

Sirius grinned at the sight of his family gathered together before he spoke : "Why didn't you ask Neville to come along?"

"He didn't want to leave Ron alone, besides Dumbledore said it would be best if only the two of us came here." Orion replied casually

"It's a shame Hermione didn't come with you, I really miss her." Hestia said only to be followed by Walburga: "Oh yes! Young miss granger is a very bright witch, and I really enjoy conversing with her."

At the mention of Hermione's name, Draco couldn't help but smile, he was amused at how she gripped his hand during the first task, and how she hugged him and then blushed at what she did, she was spontaneous, and he liked that about her.

"And Miss Bones has turned out to be a beautiful young lady, you're very lucky Orion!" Sirius smirked at his embarrassed son, who just blushed a bit and carried on eating.

"So, the Yule Ball is less than a month away, do you have any dates yet?" Narcissa asked both boys.

"I guess we all know that Orion is going with Susan, that's pretty obvious" Hestia remarked, a sly smile on her beautiful face. Everyone laughed at her statement and nodded their heads, Orion only blushed harder.

"And what about you Draco?" Narcissa asked again.

"Oh you'll never guess !" Orion spoke, smirking at them

"I hope it's a respectable pure-blooded lass!" Walburga said, raising her chin up

"I thought you didn't have a problem with that anymore, for you just said how much you admired Miss Granger." Sirius asked his mother skeptically

"Miss Granger is different than other muggle-borns, and I wouldn't mind if she was Draco's date." Walburga stated calmly

Draco only smiled at them, and shook his head while laughing.

"It 's Hermione isn't it? You're escorting her to the ball" Narcissa said, smiling at her son.

Draco nodded while Orion, surprised, asked his aunt "How did you find out?"

"I'm his mother, I know everything" and they all laughed again.

* * *

><p>Later on, Sirius excused himself to his study, saying he needed to go ever some papers for a new business he was working on, while he was actually awaiting an owl.<p>

He was pacing back on forth, staring at the window every minute.

He was about to give up and go to sleep when an eagle owl flew in, carrying a letter with him.

Sirius unwrapped the message and read, his eyes widening

'Your Grace, the Duke of Hampshire,

As per your grace's request, our entire team has been searching day and night for the so-called Lucius Malfoy. I regret to inform your grace that the only thing we managed to find out is that he was last spotted in Albania. Our research continues and we hope to come out with satisfactory results.

Thank you again, your grace, for your donations,

Sincerely,

PAO'

* * *

><p>Draco and Orion were back in the Gryffindor common room, playing wizarding chess with Neville and Ron.<p>

"So mates, you got dates for the Yule ball ?" Ron asked while thinking about his next move against Orion.

"Oh yeah, I'm going with Susan." Orion answered casually

"Obviously, what about you Dray?" Ron asked again

"I'm taking Hermione" he answered, still focusing on chess

Neville and Ron looked at him and smirked "Who knew Draco Malfoy had a thing for 'Mione" Neville said, and they all laughed

"We're going as friends, now piss off all of you" Draco said, his lips trying to prevent a smile.

"Alright, alright, no need to get so jumpy!" Ron replied, and they all burst out laughing again

"Oh Yeah, who are you going with Ron?" Draco looked at him, smirking

"I'm taking Luna."

They all looked stunned, Orion immediately looked at Neville, who just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, confused

"Nothing" Neville answered

"No Ron! Didn't you know that Neville had a thing for Luna?" Orion stated, trying to keep his temper from flaring

Ron's face turned white, he looked at Neville and said: "I swear Neville, I didn't know! Gosh I'm so sorry man, I'll go tell her that I can't go-"

"No you idiot! Don't you realize how rude that would be?!" Draco answered, his hands in the air!

"I-I'm sorry Neville"

"It's alright man, you didn't know, besides I asked someone else when I found out she has a date." Neville stated calmly.

"That's good, who is the lucky girl?" Ron perked up a bit

"It's uhmm, it's Ginny actually." Neville said hesitantly

Ron's face turned red as he shouted "WHAT?!"

Orion and Draco were ecstatic, they were holding unto their stomach.

"You got burned Ron!" Draco laughed so hard and nudged Orion who cracked up "Burned Bad!"

Neville was trying not to laugh, but eventually joined Draco and Orion

"Well I think I deserve that one don't I?" asked Ron, smiling despite his attempts not to

"Yeah I guess you deserve it for being so thick" Neville said, smiling at his best friend.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ginny, Susan and Luna were walking down the corridor, chatting about the Yule Ball.<p>

"So, did any of you get a dress yet?" Susan asked "My aunt just send me some money so I can go shopping on our next trip to Hogsmead."

"My mom sent me one, I like it very much, want me to show it to you girls?" Ginny asked

"Yeah come on let's go" Hermione answered as they headed towards the Fat Lady

"Password?" The Fat lady sneered at Luna and Susan

"Oh don't worry lady !" Hermione cast a 'Muffliato' and murmured the password to the Fat Lady.

The girls entered through the portal door, while Luna kept admiring the common room

"It's so nice and cozy in here" she said dreamily

"Indeed it is!" Hermione answered as Ginny headed upstairs to get her dress

As soon as she got down, they all smiled and Susan said : "It's so pretty Ginny! And green is definitely you color!"

"Yeah, it goes good with your hair!" Luna stated

"Thank you girls!"

"So Hermione, Luna, did you get your dresses?"

"No not yet, I'm also going to Hogsmead" Hermione stated

"Yeah me too!" Luna added

"Hey, we can go together, hogsmead trip is next week, and I still need to buy shoes!" Ginny remarked

"Excellent idea!" Susan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter ! Hope you liked it ! But please review ! Your reviews and support keep me going ! Thank you for reading ! <strong>

**XOXO**

**Cleo26**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there everyone! I know you must hate me for not writing for so long, but university is taking all of my time! But I promise that I will try to write as much as I can as soon as I can. You guys deserve that from me at least. Here's Chapter 22, hope you like it !**

**Chapter 22:**

The sound of whispers filled her ears as she regained consciousness. She could sense people fidgeting around her with her eyes closed still. After a few seconds, she managed to flutter her eyes open. She was greeted by the relieved faces of Sirius, Orion, Hestia, Narcissa and Walburga glancing down at her. She pushed away the satin sheets and tried to sit up but was restrained by Hestia.

"Lay down Hermione. Merlin knows you need your rest." The duchess said solemnly

The Duchess's words seemed to awaken her senses for she finally was able to feel the surges of pain that were pinning at her body. She winced a little and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry please. Here, take this potion and you'll feel much better dear." Narcissa handed her a vial and helped her sit up in order to take it.

"Can you tell us what happened Hermione?" Sirius asked her.

Hermione licked her lips, she then managed to say through her cracked throat: "Where am I?" Orion then sat next to her and handed her a glass of water.

"You're in Hampshire Manor of course! Now do you remember what happened?" Walburga said impatiently.

The muggle-born witch nodded her head and uttered: "The last thing I remember was being crucio-ed-"

"Tell us every detail of what happened right from the start of the evening, every little detail, can you do that Hermione?" Sirius inquired

She nodded again, her face pale as a sheet "It was time for the Yule Ball to start; I was freshening up and…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione! Our dates are waiting for us! Are you ready yet?" Ginny was fidgeting outside the girl dormitories, stroking her green dress.<em>

"_I'm ready!" the door knob twisted and Hermione came out, looking absolutely radiant in her red velvet dress. It hugged her bust and puffed right after her waist. Her hair was in an elegant French twist and her face had a pinch of delicate makeup. Ginny beamed at her and ushered her down the stairs and outside the portrait door._

_Draco, Orion, Ron and Neville were waiting for their dates just outside the Great Hall. First came down Susan, her auburn hair lay gently on her right shoulder, her maroon dress gracing her figure. Orion took her hand and kissed the back of it and they went into the Great Hall. A similar scenario happened when Luna came down dressed in a midnight blue mermaid dress and was escorted in the ball by Ron, as well as Ginny by Neville. And last came down Hermione. Draco's eyes widened at her sight. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked down. He kissed her cheek and said to her "you look absolutely beautiful Hermione" she blushed and told him "You don't look so bad yourself" He smirked and took her hand in his, as he led her to the Great Hall. It was so wonderfully decorated, fit for a Yule Ball. Draco led her to the dance floor and they twirled to the best tunes the orchestra could muster. After a while Orion took Hermione for a dance while Susan was chatting with Ginny. Draco then sat by Neville and said "Enjoying yourself mate?"_

"_Yeah! Ginny is wonderful, I think I like her better than Luna now that I've gotten to know her for the past two weeks"_

"_Good for you mate!" Draco clapped Neville on the back and said "I want to tell you something, and you're going to be the first to know"_

"_Sure Dray, come on tell me"_

"_I'm going to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend. I'm going to take her out to the gardens and ask her after her dance with Orion" Draco told him, with a huge smile on his face. Neville laughed and gave his friend a one-armed hugged "I always knew you had something for 'Mione ! I'm sure she'll say yes! Go for it!"_

"_I will" he got up just as Hermione and Orion were walking towards him and Neville_

"_Here's your date mate, still in one piece" Orion smirked at Draco_

"_Very funny" Draco spat in a mocking way. He then turned to Hermione "Will you come outside with me for a minute Hermione?"_

"_Sure!" she replied as he joined their arms together and walked outside to the gardens. He looked to see if they were alone and then took both her hands in his. "Hermione, I want you to know that you are amazing, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my date for this evening, or any other evening for the matter. I am myself around you, and you are my best friend. But I want us to be more than that. So, will you please do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"_

_Hermione had tears in her eyes; she nodded quickly in consent and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. They then suddenly heard clapping from behind. They first thought it was their friends but it turned out to be the one and only Lucius Malfoy._

"_Well, well what do we have here ! Congratulations Draco! I never thought you could disgrace me more, but there you go !" He said with malice, fetching his wand from inside his robes._

"_We meet again father, or should I say Lucius! You are no father of mine!" Draco spat, pulling Hermione behind him_

"_Say that again you filthy blood-traitor! CRUCIO!" he pointed his wand at his son who started convulsing on the grass, trying his best not to scream out. Hermione knelt down beside him, she screamed for help but Lucius laughed and said "Ever heard of Muffliato, mudblood? Did you think I was stupid enough to get myself caught? Nobody can hear you filthy mudlblood! CRUCIOOO!" He kept on using the torture curse on both of them until Hermione fell unconscious._

* * *

><p>"And that's the last thing I remember, the pain was unbearable, I felt myself being ripped out, but the sight of Draco in pain killed me! Where is he?! Is he alright?! Pease tell me where he is?!" She screamed frantically at the people in front of her. Narcissa broke down in tears and was engulfed in a hug by Hestia, who also started crying. Walburga wept silently next to them and Sirius looked at Hermione with rage in his eyes. Orion was just as enraged as he stood up and snarled "That wanker! How dare he?! We have to find him Dad, Merlin knows what he's done to Draco!" he was breathing heavily as he approached his furious father who wiped away the beads of sweat.<p>

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"Sirius growled and Narcissa sobbed even more.

"Where is Draco, uncle Sirius?" Hermione whimpered desperately.

"I don't know, but I will find him, even if it's the last thing that I will ever do."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Draco ! Poor Hermione! I know you must hate me for this cliffhanger ! Please write me your thoughts and ideas in your reviews, you know how much i appreciate your opinions and they really help me carry on with the story. Also share your ideas with me in your reviews, so i might integrate them in the story! Review as much as you can and thank you for bearing with me from the beginning! Love you all ! XOXO<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I couldn't make you guys wait any longer after that cliffhanger, so here's chapter 23 ! I hope you guys like it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

The second task went on without a hitch, and Orion came again in second place after saving Susan and being the second to swim up the lake, right after Viktor Krum. But in all his glory, Orion was still miserable. Draco was still missing and Sirius was searching for him night and day, he barely came home anymore. Orion longed to be able to help his father to find Draco, but the Triwizard Tournament was a binding contract that he just couldn't escape.

He sat alone in front of the Black Lake, where Draco used to love to sit. He let his thoughts wonder to what his cousin, no brother, was doing. Was he being tortured? Was he even alive? The thought of Draco dead stung his eyes with hot tears and he let them spill. He felt so helpless.

"Orion…" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see the auburn haired girl he had grown so fond of. She sat next to him and caressed his arm. She then gathered a handkerchief from her hufflepuff robes and handed it to him.

"I know how worried you are, I am too. Draco is my friend too. He has been my friend for years now, ever since the Christmas Ball your mother threw when we were little kids. I love him too." She too was now crying and Orion threw an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I just wish I can leave and search for him…" Orion said solemnly

"Do you really think Uncle Sirius will be able to find him? Lucius Malfoy is a death eater, he's probably with Voldemort now-"

"Susan, Voldemort has been gone for years…" Orion said but was stopped by Susan who looked at him with a bit of anger in her eyes "Do you really think me dense Orion?! We both know Voldemort is still around, we both know that he is behind all of Lucius Malfoy's actions. Don't try to protect me from the truth! Don't try to protect yourself from it either! He is here, he is back, and he will be strong again. He didn't want to be found long ago and he nobody will find him now. He will make himself found once he is ready to strike." She told her boyfriend breathlessly.

He sighed and smiled at her "Nothing goes by you, it's true, Draco is most likely in the hands of Voldemort right now, and that's what scares me the most."

* * *

><p>"I've looked everywhere, the bastard doesn't want to be found!" The Duke snarled as he paced in front of Dumbledore's desk<p>

"Calm down Sirius, I know of your dilemma, but frustration won't help" Dumbledore said calmly, his hand stroking his beard.

"What do you suggest I do Albus? Calm down and pretend like nothing happened? Pretend like my nephew is not missing?" Sirius threw his hands up in frustration and sat in his armchair.

"Certainly not, but we must think clearly, who do you reckon Lucius Malfoy is with?" Dumbledore suggested, wisdom glinting in his eyes.

"With Voldemort of course! Where would he be?!" Sirius exclaimed.

Dumbledore sat up straighter and looked at Sirius before saying "And what does Voldemort want?"

"He wants Orion…He wants my son! Draco is bait for my son!"

"Not only that Sirius, but Draco would be a perfect addition to Voldemort's inner circle, he is young and strong and of an ancient pureblooded family. I fear that Voldemort is waiting for the right moment to appear again, but this time, he will appear himself to your son." Dumbledore stood up and solemnly stated "And I fear this time will soon come."

* * *

><p>It was weeks, months after Draco's disappearance, and the day of the third task had finally come. Orion was standing next to Fleur and Viktor in front of a huge maze, with Dumbledore and Crouch beside them, waiting to announce the third task. The stands were filled up with students whose banners were of encouragement for the three champions. Sirius and Hestia sat in the crowd next to Fleur and Viktor's parents, both feeling very anxious of what this task might bring. After a few minutes, Dumbledore spoke through his wand and his voice echoed in the area "Welcome all! I am delighted to say that we have reached the final task in the Triwizard Tournament! Each champion will enter the maze through a different opening, and the first to reach the cup wins!" Cheers filled the air and Dumbledore approached the champions, a grave look on his face as he whispered to them "People change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very weary; you could just lose yourselves along the way." Then suddenly, the cannon fired and three slots opened in the maze, one for each champion, who entered resignedly.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione lay asleep in her bed; nobody was there but here in the dormitories. She woke up with yawn, and fluttered her eyes open lazily. "I must go see if the boys are ready to go watch the third task"<p>

She got up and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories, heading towards her friends' room. "Neville, Ron, are you there?" But nobody was there, the room was empty.

"Oh shit! I must have overslept! Everyone is most likely there already!" As she turned to leave the room, she bumped into Draco's desk and a book of his fell to the floor. She knelt to pick it up only to find a paper have fallen from between the pages. She held it up and read it "Ogre hair, bat wings etc…Summoning Potion, to be taken before summoning spell… Potion will work after 6 months after being prepared…" Hermione then thought of the night came in late to the Gryffindor common room, he had a paper in his hand…

*Flashback*

"_Where were you?"_

_He jumped in surprise and stared at her, she was sitting next to the fireplace, her arms crossed._

"_Hermione I…"_

"_It's three in the morning Draco…" she stated, her eyes filled with concern._

"_I know."_

*End of flashback*

Her eyes widened as she remembered, she then thought to herself 'Draco must have made that potion so he can be summoned to his father, so he can seek revenge!'

She went through the small cupboard under his desk, only to find a vial, with a date plastered on it.

"That potion was made six and a half months ago, it must be it! I must take this to Uncle Sirius now!" And she rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>'This whole thing is just bloody mental!' Orion thought as he walked through the maze. He has encountered a lot of dangerous plants and creatures so far and he was just sick of it. His leg was still throbbing from that vine that curled around it, trying to pull him down the dirt. He was just about to send red sparks into the sky when he finally saw it, the gleaming cup, not so far away from him.<p>

'Finally!' he thought as he rushed through it as fast as he can, and when he finally reached it, he wrapped his fingers around the cup's handle, and felt himself being apparated away.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Sirius!" Hermione yelled as she reached the crowd, only to find him standing next to Dumbledore, running his hands through his hair in frustration, Beside him, Hestia was in hysterics.<p>

"It's been two hours! Where is my son?!" She cried

Hermione's brow tightened and she ran towards Sirius, the vial secure in her hand. "Uncle Sirius! What's going on?!"

Sirius looked at her, trying his best not to freak out "Orion has been in there for two hours after Fleur and Viktor came out. We've searched the entire maze but he's not there!"

"Uncle Sirius, I found this vial in Draco's room, it's a summoning potion, I was going to tell you about so we can know why Draco made it, but it looks like we need to use it now!" She handed him the vial and he took it, dumbstruck.

"Oh thank Merlin!" he poured it down his throat and was about to say the spell, when Hermione cried out "Take me with you!" she said pleadingly.

Susan heard Hermione cry out and headed down the stands, she then bolted towards the Duke and her friend.

"No Hermione! Merlin knows what kind of danger I'm about to get into" And as he was saying the spell, Susan clutched to his robes, and disappeared with him.

They found themselves in an abandoned graveyard, with broken tombstones lying around them.

"SUSAN! Why on earth did you come with me?! Do you even know how dangerous this is?!" Sirius bellowed, his eyes widening at her sight

"I couldn't stay there! Orion was in danger! I needed to know where he is, I needed to find him!" She exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Dad?" Sirius turned around to find Orion tied to a long tombstone, his eyes wide with fear.

"Orion!" And just as Sirius was heading towards his son, a hooded figure approached them, with what looked like a toddler wrapped in a bundle in his arms. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Padfoot!" The mysterious man took off his hood and smirked at the Duke.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! I know you guys might hate for writing yet another cliffhanger, but I've got to keep things exciting. If you guys are wondering, the flashback Hermione thought of is from Chapter 18 if you want to check it out. <strong>

**Once again, Please review so I can know what you think of the story so far and what are your ideas on how it can continue.**

**Review, Review Review!**

**Love You All ! XOXO**

**Cleo26**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope I wasn't late enough for posting! I really hate making you guys wait! Here's chapter 24, hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

* * *

><p>"PETTIGREW!" Sirius Black roared. He wanted to lunge himself towards the man, wanting to wrap his arms around his neck and suffocate him, but even the reckless Sirius Black knew that he was in no position to threaten the man who could easily kill his son with two words and a swift wand movement. So, instead, he held his wand tight and kept out of Pettigrew's sight.<p>

"I wish we weren't in this position Padfoot, If you just only joined our side…" Peter looked at Sirius while trying to fake a somber look, but Sirius saw right through Peter Pettigrew, the traitor he once called a friend, a brother even.

"I would have died, I would have killed myself before even thinking of betraying my friends, you filthy rat! To think I once thought you a friend!" But before Sirius could do anything else, the bundle in Peter's hands shifted and the very gruesome face that was hidden behind the blanket came to sight. It had red eyes full of malice, a gash for a nose, and its skin looked as that of a rotting corpse. The creature then uttered "Let them in"

And at those words, a herd of masked and cloaked men crept out of the darkness and gathered around them. Sirius immediately knew they were death eaters. Soon, two masks came off, and revealed a certain platinum blond man and his son, who looked lost and fazed, as though under the Imperious curse. Lucius Malfoy was smirking proudly, for he knew of what was to come.

Susan shifted uncomfortably and clutched to Sirius' robes, fear washing over her. She looked from death eater to another, her body trembling, as if waiting for the worst. She then looked at Orion, who was too shocked to speak, he only groaned from the pain he felt in his arms and legs.

"Draco Malfoy, my youngest servant, serve me well, kill the girl" the creature's lips curled into a wicked smirk and Draco Malfoy, whose face remained expressionless, moved forward and pointed his wand at Susan, who was now shaking furiously. Sirius was about to produce a shield but got stupefied by Lucius Malfoy, who was laughing at the scene.

"Daaaddd!" Orion screamed but was silenced by a spell from Lucius.

Susan had hot tears in her eyes, she looked pleadingly at Draco and said "This isn't you, they are controlling you. You cannot kill me, I am your friend. Please Draco, remember, wake up!" She was now shaking hysterically at the sight of her friend's wand pointed dangerously at her and cursed herself for leaving her wand behind in her dormitory.

"What are you waiting for boy? Do as our master commands you!" Lucius growled at his son.

Draco looked at his father and then at Susan, his hand started to shake. Images of him and Susan started playing through his mind and his hand shook even more. He shut his eyes closed and grunted. He was being torn between the imperious and his own mind. Soon after he regained control over his mind, Sirius had trained him and Orion well when it came to the mind arts.

"I won't kill her!" Draco turned towards his father and his master. "NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!". He rushed towards Susan and hugged her close.

"Very well then, Lucius you know what to do"

Lucius pointed his wand at Susan and before Draco could do anything he hissed "Avada Kedavra!"

It all happened so fast, a bright green light burst from Lucius' wand and traveled towards the girl, hitting her right in the chest. Her eyes were wide in shock as the light of life left them and her body fell with a thud into Draco's arms. Orion, with the silencing spell gone at that moment, screamed his lungs out, his body trembling and tears pouring out of his eyes. Susan, his Susan, was dead.

Draco succumbed to the ground with her body still in his arms and cradled her as he wept. Susan was gone.

"As much as your son's pain pleases me, do rid me of him at the moment, I shall use him later"

Lucius stupefied his son and turned towards Peter "Shall we begin my Lord?"

"Yes" the creature hissed. Pettigrew then dumped him in a cauldron and walked towards Orion, whose eyes were still fixated on Susan's body. He took out his wand and pointed it at the tombstone Orion was tied to. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." A bone was summoned from the Tom Riddle Sr. 's grave and into the steaming cauldron. Pettigrew then took out a knife and cut off his own hand while painfully managing to say "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master" he through his arm in the cauldron while wincing in pain, and then used that same knife to cut through Orion's hand, shedding his blood on it "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe" and his blood too was poured in the cauldron.

The potion shifted and transformed, and soon came out what looked like a man from the cauldron. He was immediately cloaked by Pettigrew. Voldemort has risen again. His long fingers touched his snake-like face and his lips twisted into a wicked smile. He laughed manically and turned towards his death eaters. "My servants! My treacherous servants! Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, MacNair! None of you tried to find me!"

"We thought you were dead, my Lord…"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort hissed at them and carried on, his cloak bellowing him as he paced "You know of course, that they have called this boy my downfall!" he pointed his long finger towards Orion. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him, and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen…I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice…This is old magic, I should've remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it…but no matter…I can touch him NOW!" Voldemort touched Orion's forehead and a hidden scar glowed at his touch. Orion screamed with agony until he felt him move his finger away and the scar disappeared again.

"But my Lord! Isn't it Harry Potter that caused your demise?" Goyle spluttered but was silenced by his master's glare "You idiot! You disappoint me for not knowing this, all of you! Orion Black is Harry Potter! His loving Godfather tried to hide him from me by a blood ritual that made him his own, but it is still him!" He stared at Orion with deep hatred and growled "Let him down!"

Pettigrew rushed towards Orion and undid his bounds. Orion fell to the ground with a thud. He stood after regaining his balance and faced his enemy.

"Crucio!" and Orion started convulsing on the ground, his body shaking with agony. "Crucio! Crucio!" Voldemort cackled as he crucio-ed Orion over and over again. He then lifted the curse and waited for Orion to regain enough strength to stand up.

"Now, Potter, or shall I say Black! I reckon you know what a proper duel looks like! If you don't though, allow me to tell you. First, combatants bow to each other." Voldemort gave a small bow and then hissed "BOW!" Orion was then forced to bow by Voldemort's wand. "And now that the formalities are done, let's duel, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort growled and Orion roared at the same time "EXPELLIARMUS!"

A green and a red light emerged from the two wands and collided in the middle of the distance between the two duelers. After a few seconds, Orion's wand was able to dominate Voldemort's submissive one to reiterate its past spells and the spirits of James Potter, Lily Potter and Susan Bones emerged into sight, along with some others.

"Mom, Dad.." Orion stared at the translucent form of what he had known from photographs to be his birth parents.

"Be brave Orion" Lily said to him, he was surprised she called him Orion.

"Why didn't you call me Harry?" Orion asked, confused.

"Because you are Orion, you've been Orion Black your entire life, and that will never change" Lily smiled at her son

"Sirius has been a good father to you, and I am glad that you hold the name and blood of my best and most loyal friend. You will always be my son, but you are his son too." James too smiled at Orion who smiled back at them and then looked at Susan's ghost "Susan, lovely Susan, I failed you"

"Oh no my dear Orion, you didn't fail me, I died because of my own recklessness, but I did not die in vain, I died for you. You will defeat Voldemort, I know it!" She smiled at him and tears filled his eyes "I love you Susan, I love you so much" he said between sobs, his green orbs glistening. She beamed at him and said "I love you too, you were my first love, and I was yours"

"You will always be my first love" Orion told her

"I know, and I must ask one last favor from you" She looked deeply into his eyes

"Anything, my love" he said

"Take my body to my aunt." She said and he wept again "I will. I love you" he said

"I love you too" she smiled again

"Orion, we will provide a distraction now, take Susan's body as well as Draco and Sirius and run!" James said and Orion was fast to comply. Orion woke Sirius and Draco with a wandless spell. "Touch the cup, now!" he screamed and he quickly seized Susan's body and the triwizard cup along with Sirius and Draco and they were apparated away from the graveyard, with Voldemort's screams left to echo.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! I know you all hate me now for killing off Susan, but she will always be Orion's first love. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and how this story should continue! Review, review, review ! <strong>

**XOXO! Cleo26**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there! I knew beforehand that you will all be disappointed because, in case you didn't know, the idea of pairing Orion/Harry to Susan was not mine to begin with, it was you, the readers' , who told me so in their reviews. I loved the idea, and I don't regret it, but Orion Black, unlike Harry Potter, grew up in a loving family and environment, so with Voldemort coming back, some his bliss is bound to be taken away. That's the idea of evil and war after all, some innocent people will die eventually. That's Susan's case, Voldemort knew how close she was to Orion and killed her, because he had no use for her and her death would weaken Orion.  
>Hope this clears things a bit and shows my point of view on the matter.<br>However, just like Susan's case, I want you, as a reader, to tell me who you want Orion to be paired with. Your opinion will not necessarily be decisive, but it will sure help me with my decision.**

**This chapter revolves around the meaning of loss. I truly hope that you guys will love because I put a lot of my own feelings in it. **

**Enough of my babbling now, enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<strong>

* * *

><p>She looked in the mirror, and she saw herself back in the 5th of April, 1981. She had that same black silk scarf over her head, that same black velvet ensemble clothing her pale porcelain-like skin. But most importantly, she had the same raging storm in her eyes. Her eyes, they were just like his, like Damocles'. Her throat tightened when she thought of his name, but her eyes did not water. She kept on staring at her eyes, her nose, her cheekbones, her lips, her chin, her complexion and felt herself being molded into Damocles Jones. She closed her eyes and was transported back to the 4th of April, 1981.<p>

* * *

><p>*Beginning of Flashback*<p>

_The Jones' home was perched up on a cliff, high above the sea. It was a three-story brick house, more than large enough for a family of four. One could smell the salty sea air from inside the house and out. Walking inside the front lawn, only a Jones would feel the intensity of the protection wards around the house. It was war after all. _

_The upstairs parlor was Hestia's favorite room in the entire house. She spent a lot of time here now that the war was at its epitome and Sirius was too busy fighting with his fellow aurors. He claimed that their house was no longer safe and that she had to hide at her heavily warded parents' house. She wanted to fight with him and the aurors but he didn't let her, claiming it too dangerous. For that, she sometimes wanted to sit alone and think, and so the parlor provided her with that serenity. Her family barely came in there, for the first story parlor was the most used in the house. She relished in the privacy the parlor offered her as she played the piano, letting the tunes take her away into her favorite dreams. _

_For the first time in a long while, someone actually came in the room, which meant it was important news. She looked around and saw her brother Damocles smiling widely at her. He had the same black eyes, the same narrow chin, the same complexion and the same charcoal black hair._

"_Hestia, I've decided it's finally time to do it!" He approached her giddily "I'm going to propose."_

_The black haired woman stood from her piano stool and hugged her brother while laughing at his overexcitement. "It's about time! You have been courting Marlene for three years now!"_

"_I know, but it finally feels like the right time to pop the question. Here's the ring I'm going to give her." He shuffled into his pocket and handed a small velvet box to his sister. She opened it to reveal a beautiful simple diamond ring. _

"_I know it's not as glamorous as the one Sirius gave you a year and a half ago" Damocles mumbled._

"_It's absolutely gorgeous Damocles; I'm quite taken by it! Besides, an engagement ring is not about how beautiful it looks or how much it costs, it's a symbol of love and commitment. Anyway, I'm positively sure she will say yes. I mean, she wouldn't have stuck with a bore like you if she didn't love you" Hestia smirked at Damocles who stuck his tongue out at her childishly. She laughed at the sight._

"_Go on, you don't want to be late. Your future fiancée awaits you." She ushered him to the door._

"_Thank you Hestia, wish me luck" He looked at her, a big smile on his face._

"_Good luck!" She smiled back and hugged him tight before he left the room. She went to the window and saw him apparate a minute later to the McKinnon's. It was the last time she ever saw Damocles._

_*_End of Flashback*

* * *

><p>She quickly swept away from the silver ornate mirror and rushed towards her husband. He was putting his cloak on. She approached him and hugged his waist tight. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"You will never leave me, will you?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Never." He said to her and kissed her forehead. She then took his hand and they left the room, together.

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly cool summer day, maybe because the sun was cloaked by so many dark clouds. It was even threatening to rain, definitely an uncommon summer day. There was a cool breeze traveling between the oak trees surrounding the cathedral. The cathedral itself looked majestic in all its corners. It was made of soft white stone and marble, and its main entrance door was lined with gold. It was not long after a group of people exited the church. Ministry officials, Professors, Elites and Normal people alike were dressed in their finest black robes. They were lead by Orion Black, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley, who insisted it be them who lift the coffin, and in the hard muggle way instead of using a simple levitation charm. The ivory white casket seemed heavy on their shoulders, but they really didn't care.<p>

Soon, they were all gathered behind the church and in a wide graveyard. The graveyard looked as if it has a committed caretaker, for the grass and the bushes were all neatly trimmed. The four boys gently placed the coffin on the ground and gathered some shovels. They dug deep into the soil until a deep and neat rectangular hole was ready to house the casket. They put the shovels away and went back to stand next to Sirius and Hestia Black, who were responsible for planning the whole memorial service.

Beside them stood a middle-aged woman with fiery red hair. Her eyes seemed as red as her hair from the excessive crying. Her face was as pale as a sheet and she looked very frail, as though no food had entered her mouth in days. However, she stepped forward and started with her speech. A lot of people had tears in their eyes at her sentimental words, especially as she reminded them that they were again at war, that Voldemort was back. Still, at the middle of her speech, when she spoke again of her beloved niece, she collapsed in tears and was unable to carry on. Hestia stepped in and ushered her to a chair nearby. The duchess could feel with Amelia Bones, for she too experienced the tremendous loss that came with the First Wizarding War. Amelia's family, including her parents as well as her brother Edgar and his wife and children, save Susan, perished merely a few months after Damocles was slaughtered along with the McKinnons by Voldemort's death eaters. Hestia would glad not to have experienced that same feeling again and deeply wished not to in the future, but she couldn't say the same thing about poor Amelia Bones. The latter had lost her last remaining family member that fateful night in the Little Hangleton cemetery. No one could imagine the kind of pain she was in, especially that she was Susan's sole guardian since 1981. She felt her soul die with her niece.

It was Orion's turn to give his goodbye speech. He stepped forward and looked at the crowd before him. He could see his father and his godfather standing next to each other now that his mother was trying to comfort Amelia Bones. He also saw the Tonks family standing next to Augusta and Neville Longbottom, and his Great-Grandmother Melania and Great-Great-Aunt Cassiopeia standing close to Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy. He also saw the Weasleys standing further back, save Ron and Ginny who were in the front next to Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Orion was glad that all his family and friends were here to support him and to bid their last farewells to his long-time childhood friend who soon after became his girlfriend. He took out his wand and cast a voice enhancing charm in order to be heard by everyone present.

"I trust you all knew Susan Bones. Some of you might have knew her as the niece of the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department, and some might have known her as a girl left orphaned by the war. However, a smaller group knew her well for the wonderful person she was. Susan Bones was more than just a Hogwarts student, she was a talented witch and the most loyal friend anyone can ever have. The hat was right to place her in Hufflepuff house." A sad smile played at his lips as he remembered the day Susan was sorted and how he gave her a thumbs up. "I personally have known Susan since I was eight years old, and I remember that day well. I had nagged on my mother's head that I didn't have many friends and so she owled Madam Amelia Bones telling to bring her niece with her to her meeting with my father, Duke of Hampshire." Orion looked at Amelia and his mother and saw them giving him their most sincere smiles. He sighed and spoke again "That shy little girl that shook my hand when we first met bloomed into the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen, and I would have been a fool if I had not fallen in love with her. You might think me silly for thinking that I fell in love at only fourteen years, but my love for Susan was pure and sincere, just like her. She deserved nothing less from me, in fact she deserved more. I failed her that night, I should've protected her." He remembered the night Susan was killed, how he saw her spirit that same night. He remembered her words clearly _'Oh no my dear Orion, you didn't fail me, I died because of my own recklessness, but I did not die in vain, I died for you. You will defeat Voldemort, I know it!' _he swallowed deeply and forced himself to speak again "I will forever regret my mistake." He now turned towards the white casket and said "Susan, lovely Susan, I hope you are listening to me wherever you are. You will always be my first love. I will hold you and cherish you in my memories until the day I part with this world to join you." Then suddenly he saw her translucent form again behind her coffin. She smiled at him and said her last words to him "Farewell Orion." A lone tear escaped his eye as he replied to her fading form before it vanished for the last time "Farewell Susan"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter, I hope you all liked the way I portrayed Susan Bones' memorial service. I think it was heartfelt, do you? Tell me in your reviews !<strong>

**Another thing, I you guys were wondering, Damocles Jones is a character of my own creation and I fashioned his engagement to Marlene McKinnon. Why ? Because I thought that I never really gave you insight on Hestia Jones' life throughout the story, which is mainly focused on other characters. As Sirius' wife and Orion's mother, I thought that she deserves a chapter that shows her own feelings and maybe an insight on her personality. **

**Please, do tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Awaiting your constructive criticism.**

**XOXO**

**Cleo26**


	26. Chapter 26

**_I know it's been a bit of a wait but I've finally been able to write Chapter 26. It has a very interesting turnabout of events and the addition of two new characters to the story. They will both have key roles in the story from now on._**

**_However, this chapter does not include Orion, or Draco, or Hermione etc. But it truly is interesting._**

**_I promise to try my best to write Chapter 27 soon enough._**

**_I hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

><p> <strong>Chapter 26<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was the color of blood as the last golden rays of the drowning sun struggled to escape the dark but blissful water of the sea. But in all the dark velvet colors that smeared the sky, silky threads of silver and platinum made themselves visible as they danced through the delicate wind between the bloodshot clouds. The gorgeous creature spread its majestic wings and flew effortlessly, its silver mane caressing the pale face of its rider. The Abraxan horse suddenly came to a halt and landed near the gates of the grand manor of Hampshire. Abraxas Malfoy was back in England.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your Grace, there's a man at the gates!" said Roxy the house-elf breathlessly as she ran towards Sirius Black, who was seated in his study, going over some manuscripts. He quickly stood up and marched towards the main entrance of the mansion, his robes bellowing his every step.<p>

As the huge main double doors opened, he strolled towards the man, immediately recognizing his long platinum hair and his dignified posture.

"Lord Malfoy?! What on earth-" Sirius started but was silenced by the Malfoy Paterfamilias' raised hand.

"Before any questions are asked, I would rather not stand here for another moment, it might be summer, but the air is very chilling around this area." Sirius stood gob smacked as Lord Malfoy waited for him impatiently to invite him inside.

"Of course, I apologize, right this way Lord Malfoy." Sirius Black might have despised Lucius Malfoy immensely, but his father was a different case entirely. Besides, Sirius was brought up to respect his elders, especially when the person in front of him was his Godfather.

As they both entered the Manor, Sirius led the way up the grand staircase, and after a few moments, they reached the Duke's study.

"Please, have a seat." Sirius motioned for the big armchair in front of his desk.

"Thank you." Abraxas replied as he sat down and stared at the magnificent office. "Quite a study you've got here Sirius, quite a manor actually."

Sirius smirked and said "Well, Lord Malfoy, being a Duke certainly has its privileges. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Romania isn't as secluded as you might think, I've certainly heard of this turnabout of events. And yes, with two spoons of sugar." Abraxas replied casually, his hand stroking the rich velvet of the armchair he was currently seated on.

"Roxy!" the elf popped in and bowed at Sirius. "Bring us too teas please, with two spoons of sugar each."

"Yes Master!" The elf bowed again and disappeared, only to come back a minute later with two cups of rich tea.

"That's one interesting rug you have here, certainly Ottoman. Might I ask where you purchased it?" Abraxas drawled with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a gift from the Turkish president. I had business over there two years ago." Sirius replied, his curiosity finally betraying him "Might I ask, Lord Malfoy, but what brings you here after all this time?!"

Abraxas closed his eyes and sighed, he then looked into his godson's eyes and started "I heard of what Lucius had done, as well as the revival of the Dark Lord. I just couldn't stand aside anymore. You do remember why I left in the first place right?"

Sirius answered almost instantly "How could I forget, my grandmother Melania wouldn't shut up about it. You had this major dispute with Lucius and you decided to leave to your Romanian estate."

"That's only part of the story. Lucius wanted to take charge of the Malfoy business as well as getting his inheritance. I couldn't bear living with someone who wanted my untimely death for their own gain, but knew better than to disinherit my only heir, even though Narcissa was pregnant at the time. So I came to an agreement with my son to let him have Malfoy Manor, though unofficially yet, and to give him part of his inheritance before my death, only a quarter mind you. And then I decided to take my leave, though it pained me to leave my unborn grandson behind, but I just couldn't bear to fight with my son everyday anymore. I am not the young man I used to be. I wanted to spend the rest of my years in peace, especially after the death of Carina. But I just couldn't stay away after what I heard, even though the information of Lucius' betrayal to the family came far to me far too late, years late even. It is my fault really; I chose a very secluded area." Abraxas finally took a breath after his prolonged explanation to his godson.

Sirius sighed as he heard everything. "I understand Godfather. Though I agree that you shouldn't have left to Romania. You could've come to me, I am your godson after all."

"Sirius, you know me well. I am a man of pride, which is why I chose to stay away from everyone's hair, we were in troubled times, I couldn't stand to be another burden on you Sirius." Abraxas answered solemnly.

"You are never a burden Godfather. Even though we weren't on such good terms back then, you knew that I would never consider you anything but my Godfather and my mentor. If it weren't for you and Uncle Alphard, I would've lost my mind. My mother was completely mental you know." Sirius smirked

Abraxas let out a hearty laugh and smiled at his only godson. "That is true, Walburga was a bit off her rocker back then, she nearly blasted you off the family tree." But then his face paled again and he spoke "But let us speak of more important matters now. I have come to reclaim Malfoy Manor and to make sure Lucius doesn't get his hands on the remainder of his inheritance. Merlin knows he would give it to his foul master." Lord Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the thought "Imagine, all my years' worth, spent on that power-hungry filthy half-blood!"

"Voldemort is a half-blood?!" Sirius exclaimed

"Oh yes my boy, I have recently found out that Lord Voldemort is none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, an old schoolmate of mine. His father was a muggle and his mother a pureblooded witch. She was a Gaunt." Abraxas explained

"Wow, this is certainly a lot to take in." Sirius then remembered "You surely want to meet Draco now, he is nearly fifteen you know."

Abraxas' eyes lit up at the mention of his grandson's name. "I have missed fifteen years of my grandson's life. I do not intend on missing one more second. Of course I want to meet him."

* * *

><p>The grand magical theater of Wizarding London was preparing for its latest Opera event and was auditioning for new comers. Naturally, the Duchess, Hestia Black, was asked to be one of the judges, because of her impressive musical background. She was after all, one of the best composers in Wizarding England and Europe. She was elegantly seated in the front panel, next to all the other judges, as she looked at the resume of the next act.<p>

"State your name and age." A middle-aged woman, who was also a judge, asked.

The girl nervously replied "Daphne Greengrass ma'am. I am fifteen years old." And yes, she looked like a young woman in her prime, with gorgeous dark hair swept aside in long curls, beautiful skin and pearly whites, but the most entrancing were her eyes, a beautiful shade of sapphire. Hestia was reminded of herself as she stared at the gorgeous youth, and she wished for her voice and talent to match her beauty.

"Alright then, let us hear it."

Daphne seated herself at the piano stool and began to play. Hestia recognized the song immediately and waited impatiently for the lyrics to begin.

"D'accord, il existait  
>D'autres façons de se quitter<br>Quelques éclats de verre  
>Auraient peut-être pu nous aider<br>Dans ce silence amer  
>J'ai décidé de pardonner<br>Les erreurs qu'on peut faire  
>А trop s'aimer<p>

D'accord la petite fille  
>En moi souvent te réclamait<br>Presque comme une mère  
>Tu me bordais, me protégeais<br>Je t'ai volé ce sang  
>Qu'on n'aurait pas dû partager<br>А bout de mots, de rêves  
>Je vais crier<p>

Je t'aime, je t'aime  
>Comme un fou, comme un soldat<br>Comme une star de cinéma  
>Je t'aime, je t'aime<br>Comme un loup, comme un roi  
>Comme un homme que je ne suis pas<br>Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça. »

And Hestia relaxed, her voice and her playing were definitely a match for her beauty. Her performance was simply entrancing, divine brilliant, and the Duchess found herself smiling at the girl and saying : "That was beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter! I really hope you liked it ! <em>**

**_As for the song Daphne Greengrass sung, it's in French and it's the song "Je t'aime by Lara Fabian."_**

**_Here's its translation to english:_**

* * *

><p>I admit (~okay), there existed<br>Other ways for us to leave each other  
>A few shards of glass<br>Might have helped us  
>In this bitter silence<br>I decided to forgive  
>The mistakes we can make<br>Loving too much

I admit often the little girl  
>In me requested you<br>Almost like a mother  
>You tucked me in, protected me<br>I stole from you this blood  
>That we never should have shared<br>Lost for words, for dreams  
>I will scream<p>

I love you, I love you  
>Like a fool, like a soldier<br>Like a movie star  
>I love you, I love you<br>Like a wolf, like a king  
>Like a man that I am not<br>You see, I love you like that

**__**

**_Taken from -2#ixzz3FJJL6CJh_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, I promise to write asap !<em>**

_**PLEASEEEE review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Awaiting your awesome reviews !**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Cleo26.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm back ! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but engineering isn't letting me breath! Also, I have finals coming up so my next update will probably be in January. I hope you like this chapter !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p>He heard nothing but his heartbeat and his fast breathing as he stood there, in the gray room he did not recognize. The wallpaper was ripped and discarded, the chandelier broken and shattered to smithereens on the ground before him. A lone window was before him, with the curtains tightly shut. He took a step closer and the wooden floor cracked under his legs. He took a deep breath and took more hesitant steps and as he approached the window, the curtains were violently separated as the wind gushed through the window and blew him away into a kneeling position. He made a move to stand but stopped himself as he heard a voice, no, a whisper.<p>

"Orion…"

He shivered as the wind passed through his strands of hair, is breathing becoming heavier.

"Orion…"

He looked up from the ground and saw a figure sitting at the window, he stood up weakly to take a better look. It was a woman, with pearl white skin. Her red hair shone in the darkness but he couldn't see her face.

"Orion…he is inside your mind…"

He dared to approach the woman, but her face was still concealed by darkness.

"Who are you?" he managed to choke out.

"Orion…." She whispered again "He is here, he is inside you."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he screamed hysterically.

"Orion…" She whispered again "Orion…"

He kneeled and put his hands to his ears, shaking his head violently

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he kept shouting, and suddenly, he felt two strong hands shaking him.

"Orion, wake up !" Draco shouted for his cousin to wake up and shook him from his nightmare. Orion finally opened his eyes and bolted upwards, beads of sweat gracing his forehead and his chest panting.

"Orion, what the hell was that?!" Draco asked, as he brought his cousin a glass of water. Orion took it gratefully and gulped the inside of it immediately. His breathing started to calm itself and he looked at Draco and said "It was a nightmare, don't worry yourself."

"Looks like it was a rather nasty one Orion." He helped his cousin up "Come on, your mother will kill us if we're late for breakfast. They all waited long enough."

* * *

><p>"I was very impressed by your audition Miss Greengrass, you were by far the best one who applied for the part ! And that is why you were chosen to train with me for the play." The Duchess sipped her tea in the parlor with a beautiful black haired girl sitting opposite her.<p>

"Why thank you, your grace. It means a lot coming from your grace." The girl blushed and looked down at her cup.

"Nonsense ! I am merely stating a fact my dear." The Duchess smiled at the youth in front of her and couldn't help but notice how much the girl resembled her when she was young. "Let us move into the music hall for practice now shall we ?" The duchess stood from her chaise and elegantly strode to the music hall, Daphne following her.

Hestia opened the double doors only to find her son seated on the piano bench, his fingers working their magic on the keys. She smiled at her son's playing that has improved greatly from when he first started his lessons. She didn't have the heart to interrupt him so she just listened to him intently.

Daphne also was enamored with the melody, and couldn't help but hum with the music. She knew the song well and she let herself sing along.

"Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory" she sang and then started to hum again as she closed her eyes.

"_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an amber, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember, and a song someone sings…once upon a December…_"

She opened her eyes at the sound of the duchess clapping and the music stopping.

"That was wonderful my dear! Truly !" Hestia then looked at her son "Orion, may I present you Daphne Greengrass, the new actress we recruited for the part of Lucrezia. And Daphne, this is my son, Orion Black."

Orion marched towards them, a polite yet thin smile playing at his lips. "A pleasure mademoiselle." He said as he took Daphne hand in his and kissed the back of it.

Daphne was entranced, and to her, it seemed like time has taken a halt as the dark-haired young man in front of her kissed her hand. She knew him from Hogwarts, but barely, for he never even had the slightest interest in slytherins, but she always had a certain thing for the Black heir. His dark hair, his green eyes, his perfect bone structure, it all seemed so perfectly sculpted into Orion Black. This was the first time her ever was so close to her, and it caught her breath. She finally managed to squeeze out some words "Likewise, my lord."

"Please, call me Orion." He smiled at her and released her hand gently, no matter how badly she wanted it to stay in his own.

"I would love to stay in your company ladies, but I have a lot of things to attend to, so please excuse me." He nodded at her and kissed his mother's cheek and strode outside the room, closing the door behind him.

'He is so perfect' the thought but was interrupted by the duchess' words "Shall we begin Daphne?"

She immediately nodded and smiled "Surely, your grace."

* * *

><p>"You lose again, my dear grandfather!" Draco chuckled as he once again won a game of chess against Abraxas.<p>

Abraxas frowned and said "This is the third time in a row, I'm sick of losing to you boy !"

"Well, my skills won't lessen if we go for a fourth." Draco leaned back in his armchair, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Don't use that smirk with me boy ! Don't forget that it is I who invented it. Now let us play a fourth game, I will not stop until I win!" Abraxas said as he started to reassemble the pieces.

"But Gradfather!" Draco wanted to whine but was interrupted by the door opening and a house elf coming in hesitantly "Young Master, you have a visitor."

"Is it Orion or Neville?" Draco asked casually.

"No Master. She did not say her name." The house elf replied

Draco's brows furrowed 'Who would visit me at Malfoy Manor? Nobody besides Orion and Neville know that I moved back here.'

"Excuse me grandfather." He said as he walked outside the room and was met with a heart-warming sight he loved so.

She smiled at him and threw herself into his open arms "I missed you so much" She said.

"I missed you much more." He said to her as he tightened his arms around her, it had been too long. He then remembered why that was and released her abruptly "What on earth are you doing her Hermione?! I told you to stay away from Orion and me as much as possible!"

She scowled at him and said bitterly "You don't expect me to stay cooped up in my parents' home all summer."

His eyes softened at her and he embraced her again and told her gently "I don't want you to be in danger Hermione, Orion and I are on Voldemort's most wanted list, we don't him to know you are associated with us or he might track you down."

"I don't care" She looked up at him "I love you, and I will not stay away from you, even if it kills me."

His heart dropped at her words and he told her "I can't let anything happen to you."

"Then let me stay close to you" She hugged him tighter.

He sighed and released her "Maybe you're on to something here, maybe you should stay here at the manor, or at Hampshire manor, so we can keep a closer eye on you, make sure no death eaters come hunting you down. Spies are everywhere, I'm sure Voldemort knows you are associated with us by now."

She nodded thoughtfully and said "What about my parents? What if they come for them?"

"They are more than welcome to come with you." He smiled down at his girlfriend and tucked a stray hair of hers behind her ear.

She shook her head and said "No, I know them, they would never leave their home."

"Then we'll have to secure the house with wards, but you have to stay here, I cannot let you stray in these terrible times, you must remain hidden." He looked at her intently.

"You cannot keep me confined Draco Malfoy!" She looked at him defiantly.

He sighed and said "I just don't want you to have the same fate as Susan. Please Hermione, see reason."

She looked down at the mention of Susan, a loan tear escaping her eye "I miss her so."

He hugged her again and caressed her hair "Me too, Hermione. Heaven knows I do."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter ! So what do you think of Daphne's feelings towards Orion? Would you like them reciprocated ?<strong>

**And what of Hermione and Draco's relationship ?**

**Tell me everything in your reviews !**

**Until next time !**

**XOXO**

**Cleo26**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone ! I know it's been a long while since I last updated and I am so sorry ! I have been very busy but I managed to upload this chapter today and I will upload the next one by tomorrow or the day after. This chapter doesn't have that much going on, it's just to let you know what has been going on in Orion's life. I promise that the next chapter or the one after will be more exciting. **

**Enough of my babbling, there you go ! And don't forget to review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's been having these dreams again."<p>

"What?" Draco Malfoy turns around and finds Neville Longbottom staring at him, a worried look in his eyes. The last time he heard that sentence was a day before Halloween, and now it was a week before Christmas. School had been going normally so far, but tension was present at all times. Nobody could now ignore the fact the Voldemort was back. Draco had been sitting in an armchair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, doing his charms essay, when Neville walked in.

"Seamus and I heard him last night. Even Ron managed to wake up while we were calming him down." Neville said as he sat down opposite Draco.

"You should've come to my room and woke me up!" Draco said, but Neville shook his head.

"We didn't want to wake Dean and the others. Besides, even you can't take these dreams away Dray." Neville then looked at the fire. "Do you reckon we should tell his parents?"

It was the blond boy's turn to shake his head "No, I don't want to worry them. Aunt Hestia would have a fit and blow this way out of proportion."

"But what if they're not just dreams! What if they're visions?" Neville asked, concern washing through him.

Draco fell silent for a minute; could it be that those weren't just nightmares? "I don't know Neville."

"No, this is serious Draco, I think we both know that Orion does have a connection with Voldemort. I can't explain what it is, but it seems to me that Voldemort wants to weaken him mentally. You know more than I do how skilled he is at legilimancy." Neville said, before looking back at the raging fire.

"I think Orion should decide whether he wants his parents to know or not. You know him, he doesn't want to worry anybody." And before Neville could speak, Draco spoke again "I know Neville, this is serious, and I'll talk to Ori about it. He needs to know that these dreams might actually mean something. I'll try to have him convinced by the time we're back for Christmas break."

"And if he doesn't agree ?" Neville asked

Draco sighed and put his face in his hands "Then I'll tell Uncle Sirius myself."

* * *

><p>Orion Black sat next to the lake, he needed a bit of seclusion for at least an hour before he went to pack. He was thinking about what Draco said, about his dreams. Could they really be something more. His thoughts shifted to the red headed woman in his vision, he had yet to see her face but her voice was very familiar, no matter how vague it sounded in his dreams. Could it be Susan ?<p>

Susan never left his mind since the day she died in the Little Hangleton graveyard. She was the sacrifice he never meant to make. She died because of him, because she loved him, and he would never get over that. But she was dead, and there is no way she could be able to communicate with him. It was probably just his mind playing games.

"Hello Orion." a female voice said from behind.

He turned and smiled the dark haired beauty "Hello Daphne"

"I see you're sitting here alone, needed some time to yourself?" Daphne asked, a smile playing at her face. They had gotten close over the winter term, he had even gone to one of her rehearsals for the play she was to star in during Christmas break. She understood him, and managed to make him smile every time he spoke with her but each time he thought he was getting certain feelings about her, he would retreat and think of Susan again.

"It's just so chaotic in there, with everyone packing and getting all cheery for Christmas, but I don't feel so cheerful these days, you know, with everything that's happened." He explained to her, looking at her intensely. The whole school thought she was the most beautiful girl in our year, but he couldn't admit it to himself just yet. He was at war with himself for thinking of her beauty and her wit when Susan's death was still so raw.

"I won't say that I know how you feel, because nobody does, but what I can say is that I will always be there if you want someone to talk to." She said as she flashed him her pearly whites.

'Why did slytherins have to be so coy, does she even know what her smile does to me.' "Thank you Daphne, you're a good person." 'Gosh I can't even call her a friend, how sick am I!' He thought.

"Oh I know, but don't tell anyone, it would ruin my 'Cold hearted Slytherin witch' reputation I'm trying to keep up." She said playfully, while rolling her gorgeous blue eyes. Daphne was the center of Hogwarts' girls jealousy, she was gorgeous and smart, and girls did not like that.

"My lips are sealed." Orion said as he restrained the urge to kiss hers.

"Well I should probably go back, I haven't finished packing yet. Guess I'll see you at your house, I'll be coming in for one last rehearsal with her grace." Daphne said, smiling at him again while standing up and dusting the grass off her skirt.

"I should probably head back too, before Draco sends a searching squad to look for me. He knows I haven't packed yet." Orion also stood up and towered over her with his tall frame.

She looked up at him with a smirk "Will the marauders be coming with you to Hampshire Manor?"

"They will, just after Christmas Eve, they want to spend some time with their families first before we spend New Years' together. Would you like to join us?" Orion asked.

Her face suddenly turned a lighter shade, but she soon shrugged it off and said "I might. Well, I should get going, see you later Orion."

He smiled at her as she ran back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Orion where have you been ? Draco has been looking all over for you! We head back to King's Cross first thing in the morning and you haven't even packed yet!" Hermione said to him, her eyes narrowed.<p>

He smiled at her sheepishly and said "I'll get to it"

"Well get to it faster!" She said and trotted towards her dormitory.

"Mate, did you think about what I told you?" Draco asked him as soon as he reached his dorm room.

"No Draco, I don't want them to know. I'm still not sure what these dreams are anyway." Orion said as he opened his trunk and started throwing his clothes in it.

"Look, you need to tell them, maybe you need to learn occlumency." But Draco was cut short by Orion's raised hand "I want to see how this dream ends, I always wake before I see her face."

"Orion, Voldemort might be controlling your mind." Draco elaborated

"But It might be Susan!" Orion shouted

"Susan is dead !" Draco shot back, more harshly then he had intended. He immediately felt bad and said "Ori, I'm sorry, I.."

"I need to finish packing, you should too." Orion said, his voice as cold as ice, as he carried on packing.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter ! If you like the story so far and would like to know as soon as it's updated, you can follow it, and if you really like it, you can favorite it ! But, if you really want to be part of it, please review so I can know what your thoughts on his chapter. Your ideas are very important to me, and your reviews keep me going, so please review !<strong>

**Love you !**

**XOXO**

**Cleo26**


End file.
